Hell Has No fury Like A Woman's Scorned
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Deans first tortured soul was taken out of the pits of hell to find him and give him to Zachariah. Dean has blocked out the memories of what he has done to her, but she remembers them all to vividly. Does she give him to Zachariah or does she help him?
1. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**A/N: So I kind of had a dream like this story. So I thought maybe, I try and make it into a story. My dream is the first chapter. So weird though hahaha!! Starts at the beginning of the 5****th**** season, after the second episode…sort of. Hope my faithful readers like as much as my other stories! =]**

There was screaming all around her, blood being spilled, and pain being embedded into those who were on the rack. Daniela felt herself move along the rack to get ready for another day of torture. She knew what was coming, just like the last eighty years since the one that always tortured her had mysteriously left. Daniela shivered thinking of him, the things that he did, the things that he made her do for forty years…she just couldn't think of it. Daniela heard more screaming but this time didn't sound like the kind of screaming she had heard before. She looked up to see a bright white light shining down. She hasn't seen light in over 120 years. The light burned her eyes and she looked away.

When Daniela opened her eyes she found herself in pitch black. She tried to breathe but only to find the air stuffy and moldy. She reached up in front of her to find she couldn't move too much. This must be a new kind of torture for the demons, claustrophobia! She heard something above her. She tried to call out for help but found her voice to be raspy and bearable. She clawed at the wood above her to hear something hit the top then it opened. Daniela covered her eyes from the sun and heard a chuckle. She uncovered her eyes and looked up to see four men standing over her. One of them put their hand out to help her up; she grabbed it and stood up. Her knees were wobbly and she started to fall down, the one with her hand grabbed her around her waist and held her there to keep her from falling. Her head was spinning and she was tired.

"Hi Daniela," said the one standing in front of her. The man was partially balding with gray with a little bit of dark still showing. He had this snarky look to him and she automatically didn't like him. The others were younger than him. They all just seemed perfect in a way.

"Who-" Daniela coughed into her hands and looked back up at the snarky one. He put his hand up to her to stop her and he was still smiling. "I'm Zachariah, I'm an angel." If Daniela had the energy right now she would be laughing her ass off at him. There was no such thing right?

"I know, I know, you've never heard of us, never even thought once about angels existing especially your time down in hell." Daniela finally realized her surroundings, the trees, the birds, the sun, and the fresh air. Was she really back? Zachariah laughed while shaking his head. "Yes, you are back."

"Why?"

"We have a mission for you, it involves a friend you haven't heard from in a long time." Daniela looked at him suspiciously, who could they possibly be talking about? Daniela could barely remember anyone in her past. Why did they need her? Why was she so special? "Does Dean Winchester sound familiar?" Daniela took the angels arms off her waist and walked up to Zachariah. There was anger and murder in her eyes. "Dean Winchester is not _my _friend. So whatever he needs, whatever he wants, I will not help him."

Zachariah shook his head. "It's not his need; it's our need, Daniela. We need your help to get him."

"And how exactly will I help you? You're an angel, can't you find him yourself?" Daniela scoffed and looked around at the angels.

"It's not that easy, there's an angel helping him, hiding him so to speak from our radar."

"And how can I find him?"

"You two have a special connection…"

"It's not that special if you ask me," she muttered. She shuttered thinking of him. She never wanted to see him again; she never wanted to see his face. The thought of him just killed her and made her want to break down and cry. She turned to Zachariah. "What if I don't help you?"

Zachariah walked up to her. "If you don't help me, I will send you back to the depths that you came from and make sure that you will feel every single pain and agony but worse."

Daniela shuddered thinking of the torture she's been through but it couldn't be worst then what she went through her first forty years in hell. "What do you need me to do?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Daniela sat on the table in the abandoned shed. The only light that was lighting the place was the candles she had on each window of the shed and the table she was on. She looked at the man tied up in the chair in front of her. She still shuddered seeing him, remembering everything. But she couldn't let him see her weak; he always saw her weak but not this time. She sat there cleaning her nails with his boa knife. She looked at him again seeing him stir. He lifted his head a little and blinked a couple times to adjust his eyes to his surroundings. He tried moving but found himself tied up. There was dried blood on the side of his head from where she had knocked him out. He finally looked at Daniela and she raised her eyebrows.

"Surprise," she said still playing with his boa knife.

"Oh, great," he muttered to himself. "Who are you? Another one of Lucifer's demon bitches out to get me and Sam?"

She arched her right eyebrow at him. Was he serious? He didn't remember her? "Dean Winchester, you don't remember me?" She put his knife down and got off the table. He watched her easily slide off the table and walk up to him. She bent down to his eye level and looked him in the eye. His eyes still scared her, but at least this time they seemed normal, if that could be possible. She smiled at him.

"Am I supposed to remember you? Let me guess my brother and I exorcised you and you're back for revenge." He gave her a smile that made her shiver in a bad way.

She laughed. "I'm not a demon, Dean."

"A witch?"

She shook her head and walked around the chair he was sitting in. "Not a witch, not a zombie, not a vampire, not a werewolf…believe it or not I'm human." She stopped right in front of him and bent over again.

"Then who are you?"

Daniela pouted sarcastically and put her arm around his neck running her fingers through his hair. "This hurts Dean, you don't remember me, and after all you were my first as I was yours." He arched an eyebrow at her trying to remember Daniela, he surely would remember this girl, and she was hot. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." She leaned into him and kissed him roughly and a flash went through his head. Some sort of vision of the woman in front of him. It was only of her face and she looked like she was in pain. She let go of his lips and looked at him trying to see if there was any spark. "Hmm, that didn't work."

"Your face, I've seen your face somewhere before," he said and shook his head. He looked up at her. "From hell. What did you do sell your soul."

Daniela sat back on the table and shook her head. "No, let's start from the beginning, I was normal. As normal as anyone could get, none of this supernatural stuff. I had a normal family, normal friends, normal job, normal everything. I had a great life for me, shit; I even was a virgin till…till they came."

"Who?"

"The demons, they came for me, told me they needed me to test someone in hell. Test their faith, their morals, everything. They killed me suddenly because they wanted my torture to start in hell. Once I was in hell they threw me down to a pair of old dirty boots." Dean looked down at his boots. He shook his head, no, it couldn't have been him. He looked back at her seeing her eyes just staring off remembering her life in hell. She looked back at him and for a moment Dean could have sworn he saw some kind of weakness in them. "I look up to see this man who looked like he's been through worst than anyone could have gone through. For a moment when I looked into his eyes I could have sworn I saw a hint of humanity in them but when one of the demons known as Alistair," Dean and Daniela both shuddered at the name, "came up behind him and whispered something in his ear. The man looked back at me as I felt hands grab my arms and tie me up. The man had the audience to make sure that he would actually do it, actually torture me." Dean couldn't believe his ears, some of this just seemed so familiar but his mind was telling him not to open up that vault, if he did he would regret everything that was in it. His heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"It was you Dean," she said and she kneeled in front of him. "I was your first soul to tear apart."

"But you said I was yours."

Daniela shuddered at the low huskiness in his voice. "Remember when I said I was a virgin? Well that was before I met you." She couldn't help the venom that dripped from her tongue. Whenever she thought about her days in hell with Dean it was always those memories, the sexual ones that felt like her insides were twisting with hatred for him. He deflowered her and did things to her every night in his cell. "You wouldn't let any other demon touch me, not even Alistair. As long as I was being tortured but something they didn't care. You kept me in your cell, you tortured me, you sexual abused me, you did things, and you made me do things…"

"I'm sorry," he said not wanting to hear anymore. He couldn't believe himself. What else did he do in hell that his inner self didn't let him remember?

"Sorry, yeah, sure you are." She walked away from him.

"So what now? You tie me up, torture me, do whatever…wait, how did you get out of the Pit?" He watched her walk around the shed as he tried to untie the ropes.

"Your buddy, Zachariah let me out. He told me if I get you for him he'll keep me out." She lifted up her right sleeve showing Dean the handprint that was still fresh on her arm. He remembered his from Castiel that was on his left arm.

"Now instead of some demons bitch you're an angel's bitch."

"At least I'll have an angel on my side."

"Trust me, babe, they're not as good as they sound."

"Don't call me babe."

"Do you really think Zachariah will just let you run free on the streets? Trust me, he's a total douche. Did he tell you what he wanted me for?" Daniela shook her head.

Dean chuckled. "That's just like him, always leaving out some tiny detail." Dean looked at the window to see Castiel. Dean looked back at Daniela to distract her. "I am Michael's vessel."

"Vessel? What is a vessel?"

"Sort of like a meat suit for angels and demons."

"So you're telling me angels are walking around possessing people?"

Dean nodded and watched behind her as the door opened. "Told you, they're not as good as you think. They want dear old Michael to possess me and fight Lucifer." Daniela looked at him surprised and Dean chuckled again tilting his head back then looking back at her. "They didn't tell you much did they? Let me guess the plan was, fetch the Winchester boy, bring him to us and no questions." Dean shook his head. "You have no clue what's going on."

Daniela went to say something back to him when she felt herself faint and black out. Castiel lightly laid her on the floor and walked over to Dean and untied him.

"Thanks Cas, I owe you one," he said and grabbed his boa. Dean looked back at Castiel noticing him staring at the girl.

"Know her?" He walked up next to Castiel and stared down at her.

"Daniela Stuart, I can't believe they will use her to get to you."

"Because of the things I did to her in hell."

"Yes and no." Castiel tilted his head a little and then bent down to pick her up. He shoved her in Dean's arms and Dean looked at him crazy. "You have to protect her." Daniela twitched in her sleep. "There she's protected, they can't find her, but they are coming."

"What? You expect me to protect her after she just tried to hand deliver me to them?!"

"There's no time to explain just take her back to the motel." Dean had anger in his eyes and did what Castiel said. He carried Daniela to his car and put her in the backseat. He quickly pulled away and drove towards the motel he was staying at.


	2. The Future Of The Past

It had been an hour since Dean and Daniela arrived in his motel room. Daniela was sleeping on his bed and he sighed wondering how she was going to react seeing herself in his motel room. If everything she said was true what happened in hell between the two of them, then she's not going to react well. Dean watched her roll on her side and she sighed in her sleep. He bet she hasn't had a decent sleep in…years. Dean studied her face wondering if anything was going to spark a memory. He was curious about what he had done but at the same time he didn't want to remember.

Dean jumped a little feeling a presence sit next to him, knowing it was Castiel. Dean glanced over to see Castiel staring at Daniela. "You going to tell me what's going on Cas? I mean why did they send her…"

"What exactly did she say to you?"

Dean ran his hands over his face. "She told me she was my first, the first soul I ever tortured. She told me about everything I did to her, not in full details though." Dean took his eyes off of Daniela and looked at Castiel. "Care to tell me what is going on now?"

"Not until she wakes up." Castiel never took his eyes off of Daniela. Dean looked back to see Daniela start to move her head around.

_Daniela felt herself fall from the rack. She laid there on the ground limp. She couldn't move, she was tired and just wanted to sleep but she knew that won't be happening anytime soon. She felt the hands that have been torturing her pick her up and put her over his shoulder. She was blacking out from the pain she was in and the exhaustion she was in. "Please…please…stop…"_

_She felt herself being thrown onto the floor. The floor was hard and cold against her back, surprisingly cold for being in hell. She closed her eyes and felt his mouth on hers and then on her neck. "No…no…" All she heard was him shushing her in her ear. She cried feeling his hands on her body. She opened her eyes to see his staring down at her._

"Daniela! Daniela, wake up!" yelled Dean. Daniela was thrashing around on the bed yelling for help and yelling stop and begging in her sleep. She opened her eyes to see the same eyes in her dream, or her memory whichever it was she was having, staring straight into hers.

"No! No more! Stop!" She screamed feeling his hands on her wrist. She trashed around on the bed trying to get him off her. She felt him trying to contain her, trying to hold her down. She was back in hell. Dean was back. He was going to torture her again; he was going to hurt her. "Get off me! Stop! Please!" She had tears rolling down her face.

"Daniela! It was only dream!" he yelled back hoping to calm her down. He wanted to make her realize she wasn't in hell anymore, she was only having a nightmare but she wouldn't listen to him. She actually thought she was back in hell. Castiel pushed Dean away from her and tried to calm her down. And at his touch she stopped thrashing her body around and laid down. She stared up at Castiel with tears in her eyes.

"My name is Castiel; I'm the angel that is protecting Dean. I'm here to help you." Daniela looked around the room not recognizing where she was and saw Dean at the foot of her bed. She couldn't recognize the emotions that were running through his eyes. She didn't know him to have any emotion. She looked back at Castiel. "What is happening?"

Castiel sighed and ran his hand onto her forehead and ran it down to her cheek. She felt relief and calmness run through her body. She felt peaceful. She hasn't felt this way in so long. Castiel helped her in a sitting position. "Have you eaten at all?" Daniela shook her head, she has been back only for two days and noticed she hasn't eaten anything. She was more worried about getting Dean to the angels so she could be free. Castiel just kept caressing her hair to comfort her and let peace run through her.

"I would do anything for a double bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake," she said and smiled weakly at Castiel and glanced at Dean. Dean smiled a little and turned to Castiel. "You want anything Cas?"

"I'll go," said Castiel standing up. Daniela started to feel the peace run away from her after he got up. Can't live with an angel on your shoulder forever huh? "We also have to get her clothes. She can't stay in those clothes forever."

"Do you even know how to spend money?" asked Dean.

"I'm an angel Dean, I have connections." Castiel turned towards Daniela. "Get cleaned up and I'll be back as soon as I can." Daniela nodded and Castiel was gone.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Dean stood there with his arms across his chest and he was glancing around trying to figure out what to say to her. What exactly do you say to someone that you tortured and emotional abused for so many years of their life? Daniela sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. She didn't like the silence. It scared her; it scared her more than the screams and cries that ran through her head because the silence made her think. And the only thing she knew what to think about was hell.

Daniela turned her head to look at Dean and asked, "Is there a shower here?"

Dean looked at her noticing how tired she looked. He nodded. "Yeah, here." He walked into the bathroom and opened up the closet that had the motels towels stored away. Daniela walked slowly towards the bathroom and stood by the door as he grabbed her two towels. He turned around and gave her a small smile noticing her nervous posture. He could tell by the way she looked around the bathroom and the way she held onto the doorframe, she was scared and he couldn't blame her. He placed the towels on the counter and walked out. She backed away rather quickly to let him through. He guessed he had to get use to her being distant and nervous around him. She still had the memories, he didn't.

"Um, all yours," he said motioning to the bathroom. She nodded a little and said small thanks while walking into the bathroom closing and locking the door. Daniela started the shower then turned towards the mirror. She looked at herself. Shouldn't she be looking like a zombie, one of the night of the living dead creatures. She's been dead for a year and she looks brand new. This was her body, her own self and yet she looked like a Barbie doll except for the scars that were left behind. The scars on her back that Zachariah told her were from her time in hell. He wanted her to remember those scars incase her mind started to wonder off from the mission. But it looks like Zachariah wasn't ready for Castiel to come and save her.

When Daniela was in the shower she couldn't believe how good it felt to her. She felt refreshed and renewed (even more). She wrapped one of the towels around her and dried her hair with the other one. She hung it up behind the door. She wondered if Castiel had brought back any clothes yet. She didn't want to but she knew she had to go out there and see. She wrapped the towel tighter around her making sure nothing was showing.

Daniela opened the door and saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table. He looked over and he nervously looked around. "Did Castiel bring me any clothes yet?"

Dean pointed over to the bed and she saw a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and some undergarments. "He also felt like getting you a whole new wardrobe." Dean got up from the chair he was sitting at and opened up the dresser that was near her. She looked in seeing all the different styles of clothing in the drawers.

"What does he have, an unlimited angel credit card?" Dean chuckled a little and Daniela glanced up at him biting her bottom lip nervously. She held onto her towel tighter and walked over to the bed with the clothes on them. She heard him close the dresser drawer. She started picking up her clothes when she heard him ask, "What are those?"

She knew he was probably talking about the scars on her back. She tensed feeling his hand trace them and she stepped away quickly. She looked at him and quickly looked away. "I-I'm sorry, just please, don't touch me." She couldn't let him touch her. His touch was like poison to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"No, don't be sorry," she said and grabbed the rest of your clothes. "You really don't remember what you did do you?"

"No, I don't except for the things you told me."

Daniela held her clothes close to her body as if shielding him away from her. "Then you can't be sorry for things you don't even know what you did." She walked away from him and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it. She just had to get out of here. What was Castiel thinking letting her stay here alone with him?!

**SUPERNATURAL**

After Daniela was finished eating her food Castiel had bought her or however he had gotten it, Castiel thought it was a good time to talk. The three of them took a seat at the kitchen table with Castiel in the middle.

"Daniela, you are stuck in the middle of a war," said Castiel. Daniela looked between the two with a wary look.

"Great start Cas," muttered Dean.

"Let me start over," said Castiel glancing at Dean giving him a look that said 'you may have to help me at this.' But at the same time Dean didn't know what was going on with Daniela. "It wasn't a coincidence that the demons chose you for Dean's first soul. They knew you were special to him, to us…"

"But, I didn't know him till hell," said Daniela feeling a little confused.

"But you would have, if Dean hadn't been put in hell. If Dean never made the crossroad deal, if he never would have gone to hell, you two would have met. We, angels, are assigned people to watch over, certain special people and when you and Dean were born, you two were watched over." Dean thought back to his mother, what she used to say to him while putting him to bed. "I know this is all confusing for the both of you but you just need to listen. We were to watch you, to make sure nothing horrible ever happened to you but then a couple years back, around the same time as Dean's death, we lost you. Something was blocking you from us; we couldn't find you until it was too late. We had one of our field agents go on earth and look for you to find out that the demons had gotten to you first."

"I still don't understand why I was or am still special to you people," said Daniela leaving out Dean's part in this.

"Since you were Deans first soul, Zachariah knew you would be able to find him, you two have a connection to be able to find each other. That is how you found him?" Daniela nodded glancing at Dean then back at Castiel.

"What did you mean that Daniela and I were supposed to 'meet'?" asked Dean.

"You two were meant to be together." Daniela's eyes widened and didn't dare look at Dean. Dean just stared at Castiel confused.

"You mean, like together together? Like the whole couple thing?" asked Dean.

Castiel nodded. "If the whole apocalypse didn't happen, you two would be together by now, living a life that is not like this." Daniela glanced around the room nervously and Dean was still denying the whole thing.

"Cas, I don't know if you've noticed, I'm not the settling down type…"

"But you would have if you never made that deal, never went to hell…" Castiel looked at the two of them and sighed. "I knew you two wouldn't believe me. Let me show you." Before Dean could deny it Castiel put both palms up against their foreheads and they shut their eyes seeing what their future would have been as if playing a movie in their minds eye…

_Daniela woke up hearing the alarm go off. There was an arm that was around her body and it moved towards the nightstand and hit the off button on the alarm clock. The arm came back around her and held her tightly. She heard a groan coming from her husband as he woke up slowly, pulling her closer to him. Dean popped up his head and leaned it on hers and whispered in her ear, "Morning."_

"_Mmm, morning," she said holding onto his arm that was wrapped around her. He kissed her cheek and sighed lightly. She turned around in his arms and smiled up at her husband. He leaned into her and kissed her tenderly, with a lot of love. He let go and ran his hand threw her hair. All he had to do was look her in the eye to know that he loved her. _

_There were fast knocks on their bedroom door and they turned their head to see two little girls around the age of five running into the room. They had Daniela's hazel eyes and Deans dirty blond hair. They were twins. They hopped on the bed and crawled next to their parents. _

"_How are my princess's?" asked Dean giving each girl a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Good, daddy," they said in unison._

"_You two ready for school today?" asked Daniela._

"_Yeah," they both said in a dull voice. Dean and Daniela laughed._

"_I don't know where they get that lack of motivation with school from," said Dean sarcastically and looked at Daniela. "Must get it from your side of the family." He grinned at her as she playfully glared at him. _

"_Yeah my side of the family," said Daniela and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright girls, give daddy his morning hug and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." The girls gave Dean and hug and ran out of the room._

"_My side of the family huh?" asked Daniela sitting up and running her fingers through her hair._

"_It's definitely your side, I mean look at my family," said Dean sitting up as well. "We all went to Harvard, some of us lawyers, other doctors and you know just the other day…" Daniela hit him with a pillow._

"_You are so full of it." She got out of the bed. "You're family; they are either hunters or mechanics. I'm lucky." She walked into the bathroom, Dean following and then leaning on the door frame. _

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because I got both." She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Dean hasn't hunted in a few years, not since the twins were born. Dean and Sam started a mechanic shop called Winchester Bros. Garage. _

"_You're damn right," he said and smacked her butt while she walked past him. _

_Daniela walked down the hall to another room. She walked in to find her 10 month old son, Jacob, sitting up in his crib. She smiled at him. "Hey you." She walked over and picked him up. He had the lightest blond hair and his father's greens eyes. She walked downstairs and towards the kitchen to make her family breakfast. _

_While Daniela was making pancakes for the kids she heard Dean come down the stairs whistling a tune that was stuck in his head. He walked over to Jacob. "There's my big man!" Daniela looked over and smiled seeing how happy Jacob got. Jacob would always bounce around and get all happy every time he saw Dean. Dean ran his hand threw Jacobs blond curls and kissed his cheek. He walked over to Daniela and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Oh, pancakes. Yum." He turned around and sat himself at the kitchen table._

_The family had a nice little breakfast together, like every morning. Dean and Daniela tried to make it a habit to always be there for their kids no matter what was going on. Daniela knew how Dean's family was growing up. He didn't really have a normal life or a normal family and Daniela wanted to give that to him as much as she could. _

_The family walked out of the house all ready for their day. "Remember girls, go over to Aunt Jane and Uncle Sam's house after school, I'm working late tonight, daddy's going to pick you up." _

"_Ok, mommy," said the twins. _

"_Have your lucky charms on?" asked Daniela._

_The girls nodded holding the necklace with the amulet on it. The same one that was on Dean's chest. Dean didn't want the girls going anywhere without them and he told them that they were lucky charms and that they bring good luck to the person that wears it. _

_The twins held each other's hands and headed towards the bus that was waiting for them. Daniela was holding Jacob and looking through her purse for her keys. Dean finished putting some extra clothes in the Impala and closed the door. He smirked seeing his wife fish for her keys through her black hole of a purse. _

"_Come here, big man," said Dean as he took Jacob from Daniels arms just as she was finding the keys. She unlocked her 2009 Charger and Dean put Jacob in his car seat. Dean closed the door and smiled at Daniela. He wrapped his arms around her and went to kiss her but she stopped him._

"_Not in front of Jacob," she said. Dean smirked and put his hand over the window part where Jacob could look and kissed her. She laughed against his lips and kissed him back. "You're such a child."_

"_But I'm a lovable child." He smiled at her and opened the driver's side door for her. She got in and he closed the door. _

"_Say bye to daddy," said Daniela putting Jacobs's window down. _

"_Bye, dada," said Jacob._

"_See ya later big man." He turned his head to Daniela and mouthed 'love you.' She smiled and mouthed it back. That was their little thing with each other, mouthing the words love you because when Dean started to actually love her, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He was afraid to say it, afraid he may lose her if he did, so she told him to mouth the words to her and from then on, they always did. Sure they did say I love you to each other normally, but it was their thing to mouth it._

_After Daniela dropped Jacob off at Jane and Sam's house, she went to her nursing job at the hospital. A kid came in with a collapsed lung and Daniela was able to get the kid to breathe again. Daniela always felt good whenever she was able to save a life. She felt like she accomplished something, did something good. _

_During Daniela's lunch, she stopped over at Dean and Sam's garage. She found Sam working on an engine on one of the cars. He smiled at her and gave her a hug._

"_Let me guess, bringing the lazy ass his lunch?" asked Sam laughing while letting go._

"_How'd you know?"_

"_Because he's been complaining that he forgot to pack himself a lunch." _

_Daniela rolled her eyes and held up a brown paper bag. "Is he in the office?" Sam nodded and Daniela walked up the stairs to the office. The office had two desks and a couch in it. Dean was sitting at one on the phone. He looked up and grinned when she walked in. She closed the door and put his lunch on the desk in front of him. She looked around and then looked back at him. She motioned that she was going to go but he shook his head stopping her._

"_Alright, Carlos, bring her in and we'll see what we can do," said Dean. He hung up and shook his head._

"_Let me guess, Carlos ran into another pole?" asked Daniela laughing. Carlos was an employee of the Sam and Deans._

"_Well how did you know?" asked Dean sarcastically. He stood up and walked over to his wife and kissed her. "You brought me lunch how sweet?"_

"_I figured I better or you'll start eating Sammy's." Dean grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "You need a new couch." She noticed how broken in it was._

"_You kidding. I love this couch! Where else would I sleep when you kick me out?"_

"_When's the last time I kicked you out?" Daniela laughed._

_Dean thought about it. "Before the twins were born."_

"_Oh, yeah, that was over the whole Busting Asian Beauties thing wasn't it?" Dean smirked. "Guess what I did today?"_

"_You and another hot nurse made out?" Daniela hit his arm and shook her head. _

"_You wish. I saved a boy's life. He had a collapsed lung."_

_Dean smiled. He loved seeing his wife so happy when it came to saving people's lives. It just always made her day. "Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" he asked holding her hand._

"_Mmm, not today," she said and smiled at him._

"_Well, I'm proud of you." He kissed her lips and she kissed his. She opened her mouth letting him enter her mouth and his left hand cupped her cheek while the other stayed on her waist. _

"_Dean, not here," she said giggling. He pouted playfully. "Tonight." She kissed his cheek. "I promise."_

"_Can you wear your sexy nurse outfit?"_

"_If you're a good boy." She kissed his lips. "I love you."_

_He kissed her lips. "I love you too."_

_Dean made the kids macaroni and cheese for dinner with hotdogs. Dean's famous dinner. The kids didn't complain they loved it. Dean heard the door open and saw Daniela walk in but she didn't look right. She looked…upset. Dean looked at the girls and said, "Watch Jacob, girls, I'll be back."_

"_K, daddy," said the twins._

_Dean followed Daniela upstairs and into their bedroom. "Daniela?" She was taking off her work clothes and getting dressed in normal clothes but he heard her sniffling. He walked up to her and stopped her from putting her shirt on._

"_Not now Dean," she said thinking that he wanted to full around._

"_What's wrong baby?" he made her look at him. She had tears in her eyes. He never liked seeing her like this, it broke his heart._

"_Remember that boy I told you about earlier today?" Dean nodded. "He didn't make it. I tried. The doctors tried, but he just didn't…" and she started crying. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. "I'm sorry," she said whipping her eyes. _

"_Don't be, baby. You just have to remember you can't save everyone." _

_She laughed a little in his chest and looked up at him. "I guess you're use to saying that aren't you." She thought back to his hunting days._

"_Yeah." He kissed her forehead. _

"_You know, if you and Sam, or just you, need to get out and do some hunting because you're antsy you always can."_

"_I know baby, but right now, I just want to be with you and the kids. Now come on. I made dinner."_

"_Oh no, it's not Dean Winchesters famous macaroni and cheese with hotdogs? You didn't give Jacob any hot sauce did you?"_

"_No, I didn't." She put her shirt on and they headed downstairs to their kids. _

_The rest of the night was just the kids and Dean messing around on the floor while Daniela talked on the phone or Dean made her get into the messing around. After they put the kids to bed Dean and Daniela shared a blissful night. Dean always knew how to make Daniela feel special. _

Dean and Daniela felt dizzy after Castiel took his hands off of their heads. Daniela put her hand on her head and felt like crying. The emotional rollercoaster was just too much. Daniela felt like she couldn't even look at Dean. She was afraid to look at him. She didn't know if she was going to see rejection in his eyes, or hope or anything. But there was no hope for those two, after what he had done to her in hell; she wouldn't let him get close to her. Never.

**A/N: ****Thanks BrandofHerion for the review! Glad you like! Hope you liked this chapter! It's 1:37 in the morning here, I just couldn't go to bed without finishing this chapter!!!!! I wouldn't let myself!**


	3. Die Hard

Dean glanced between Castiel and Daniela. After watching what his life should have been his heart was aching and his mind was racing. What else would have happened if he never sold his soul? He noticed Daniela not making eye contact with him, she was avoiding his gaze. The Daniela in the alternate future was so much different than the one that he was with right now. The future one was happy, smiling, a true smile, cheerful…and his. The present Daniela wasn't happy; he never saw a true smile spread across her face yet. Really he hasn't even seen any other emotion hit her face other than pain, agony, anger, fear and worry. He also had the feeling she wanted nothing to do with him, he couldn't blame her, the things he did, he wondered if he'd ever get her to trust him.

Dean shook his head sighing and running his hands over his face. The flash of those little girls ran through his mind and his son, he had a son and his name was Jacob. He had a garage with Sam; he had a normal life, the kind of normal life every hunter dreamt of, even Dean.

Daniela quickly snuck a glance towards him. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She looked back at Castiel. "How-how exactly did we meet? Or, how were we going to meet?"

Dean turned his attention to Daniela and then back at Castiel. "I can show you," said Castiel lifting his hands up and touching their heads again. Here we go again…

_Dean pulled up in a parking lot of a bar called Josephs. He turned the engine off and got out. He headed towards the front door when he heard a whimper and some shuffling going on, on the side of the bar. Dean grabbed his gun and walked around the parked cars to get a good look. He saw a man with long dark hair holding a woman with dark brown hair by her neck. _

"_Give me the purse lady!" yelled the guy. _

_The woman obediently handed him her purse. Dean quietly walked up behind the man catching the women's eyes, they were a beautiful hazel. He aimed the gun for the muggers head and said, "Give the purse back and no one gets hurt."_

_The mugger turned around to see the gun pointing right at his forehead. The mugger's eyes widened and dropped the purse and ran. The woman and Dean watched him run off and disappear in the darkness. Dean looked back at the woman to see her shaking a little._

"_It'll be alright," said Dean. The woman looked back at him with scared eyes, but they were thankful at the same time. At the same time Dean and the woman bent down to pick up the stuff that the mugger threw out of her purse to bump heads. _

"_Ow," they said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled a little._

"_Thanks," she said quietly as she picked up her lipstick and other makeup. Dean grabbed her wallet and cell phone and put it back in her purse. They both reached for her sunglasses and touched each other's hand. They looked back at each other. The girl blushed a little, glad it was dark enough on the side of the building to hide it. Dean let go of the sunglasses and helped her up as she put them back in her purse. _

"_Thanks, again," said the girl. "You saved my life."_

"_What was I supposed to do? Let him get away with that."_

_The girl laughed. "What are you some superhero? Walking around dark alleys looking to save the damsel in distress?" He chuckled. "Well, for saving my life how about I buy you a drink?" _

_Dean smiled a little. "Yeah, sure."_

_The two headed towards the entrance of the bar. "Oh by the way, I'm Daniela Stuart."_

_Daniela, he liked that, it was different. "I'm Dean Winchester." The two entered the bar…_

Castiel took his hands off their head. Dean and Daniela opened their eyes to find them staring into each other's. Dean had saved Daniela from a mugger. He had actually saved her. Daniela felt a wave of emotions run over her that she didn't like. She shuddered thinking of the Dean she knew and the Dean she could have known. She felt something twist in her stomach and she ran to the bathroom feeling herself getting sick.

"That usually happens," said Castiel watching as the door slammed shut behind her. He looked at Dean who seemed to be thinking. It the past ten minutes Dean has seen the future and the past he should have had. A past where he saved a beautiful stranger and started his most promising future, the future where he had children, a wife, a normal job and a life.

"Cas," said Dean not noticing the tremble in his voice, "would all of that really have happened?"

"Yes," said Castiel nodding.

"It's my fault, all of it," said Dean shaking his head.

"We all make choices, none of it is really your fault, you did what you thought was right."

"But what I did wasn't right!" yelled Dean getting up. He couldn't stand sitting anymore. He wanted to hit something; he wanted to hit something really hard. "I messed up that poor girl's life, I screwed everything up." Dean punched the wall and heard a little squeak behind him. He and Castiel turned their attention at the bathroom door to see Daniela standing staring at the place where Deans fist was just at. She was staring at the mark on the wall. A flash went through her mind and her eyes started to roll back into her head. Castiel stood up getting ready to run over to her but Dean was at her side before he could get to her. She fell into his arms and started shaking seeing the vision of Dean beating her, hitting her. He laid her on the floor as she was shaking her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and she was blinking.

"Cas what's wrong?!"

"She's having a vision. She's remembering something." Castiel was at both their sides now. Daniela sat up and screamed. Dean and Castiel held her arms. Castiel put his hand on her forehead and she fell into Dean's chest. Her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Dean felt helpless, what is he suppose to do? How could he help her? How could he protect her?

Dean looked up at Castiel for help. "How long are these visions going to last?"

"Could last her whole life, unlike you, you blocked the memories out, she couldn't. Her brain won't let her forget the things that you have done and the things that have happened to her. She was in hell for 120 years." Dean picked her up and put her on the bed.

"120 years…" muttered Dean looking at the Daniela who laid there. She looked at peace but for how long? He looked up at Castiel. "How do you expect me to protect her, she won't even let me touch her?"

"Why did you touch her?"

"She had these scars on her back…"

Castiel shook his head. "Zachariah, he would think it was funny to leave the scars of hell on someone."

"You mean, I did that to her?" He glanced down at Daniela and then back at Castiel.

"Yes."

Dean let out an annoyed chuckled. "Great, just great."

"Just keep her safe. Keep her with you. There still may be a chance for the two of you."

"The two of us? Cas, did you see the way she was freaking out today? I don't think there is going to be a two of us. Not even a friendship. I don't think she trust me."

"She'll learn to trust you. You have to protect her from Zachariah. Just do this Dean. Your future depends on it."

"I am already sick of the future."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean woke up to hearing whimpering coming from the bed next to him. Dean slept on the floor leaving the bed for Daniela. She still hasn't woke up from when Castiel put her to sleep and no peep has come out of her until now.

"Dean…" Dean got up from the floor and walked towards the bed. He sat on the edge and watched her turn her head towards him still asleep. "You're still human…don't do this…" Hearing those words made Deans heart feel like someone was squeezing it. He wanted to take the hair out of her face but remembered her words from yesterday. _Don't touch me, please, just don't._

Well, she was asleep, so he gently moved the hair from her face and she stopped whimpering and whining. She gently moved her head closer to his hand, rubbing her head gently across it and sighing. This caught him off guard. Did he just help her? He took his hand away from her and crawled back to his spot on the floor. He closed his eyes and fell asleep…

"_Help! Somebody!" yelled Daniela. _

_Dean saw her hands around the cell bars of the small window in the cell door. He had to keep her safe, he had to keep her from the other demons, and he didn't want them near her. He walked up to the cell and she backed away._

"_Dean please, don't do it anymore!" yelled Daniela. "There's still humanity in you!" Dean opened the cell door and closed it. He slapped her making her fall to the floor. She sat there and curled her legs against herself._

"_Daniela, you've been going through this for months now, do you really think help is coming?" asked Dean as he kneeled in front of her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You can help me; get us both out of here Dean." Dean shook his and blew air from his mouth blowing the hair out of her face._

"_But don't you like it here, Daniela?" He grabbed her arms making her stand up. Daniela was shaking her head. His hands were wrapped around her small tiny wrist and he was pushing her, taunting her, till she hit the wall. "Don't you like being here, with me?" She was shaking her head no and he pressed her harder against the wall and she let out a tiny gasp which he smirked at. He put both arms in his one hand and put it against her head. She whimpered knowing what was coming. She kept shaking her head. She felt his one hand run down the side of her body and she let out a cry when she felt it land on the edge of her pants. "Look at me Daniela." She kept shaking her head now. "Look at me!" She stopped shaking her head and looked up at him through her bangs. Her eyes landed on his. He gave her an evil smile. "Don't you like the things that I do to you?" His hand unbuttoned her pants and he watched as her eyes teared as his hand moved its way down her pants. She cried out feeling him enter her and he slammed his lips down on hers._

Dean sat up panting and looking around the room. Did he really do that? Could really have treated Daniela like that? He heard someone clear their throat behind him to see Daniela sitting at the kitchen table. She averted her eyes away from him, but was just letting him know she was there. She was sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

Dean stood up and from the spot he was sleeping at and walked towards the bathroom. He closed the door and stood in front of the mirror. He was wondering if she heard him, like he was hearing her. If she did, what was he saying exactly? He shook his head and ran the shower. He stood in the shower letting the water just run over him. His hands were against the tile wall. Flashes of Daniela's face went through his mind, the pain on her face and the fear in her eyes. He squeezed his hands into a fist and leaned his head down in the shower letting the water hit the back of his neck and run down his back. How was he going to get her to trust him when he didn't really trust himself near her?

**SUPERNATURAL**

Daniela stood at the counter making Dean some coffee. She thought it would be nice after all she watched him toss and turn in his sleep from a nightmare he was having. She heard the shower turn off and a second later the door open. She glanced over quickly to see him in just a towel and felt her body tense. She looked back at the coffee she was making and sipped hers slowly. She heard the door close to the bathroom again and she sighed.

When he finally came back out, he was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a dark blue shirt over it. She turned around handing him a cup of coffee. "Here you go."

He looked down at her and she gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She nodded and walked back to the table and sat down. The silence between them was unbearable, but seriously what exactly do you say to someone in this kind of situation. Dean sat in front of her and noticed her still reading the paper.

"What's swine flu?" she asked looking up at him.

Dean chuckled a little and took a sip of his coffee…it was pretty good coffee. "Forgot that you haven't been around for…awhile. It's a virus that has broken out in different states." Daniela's eye widened. "Don't worry it's not that fatal unless you don't do anything about it. The news was just making it sound worse than it really is. It's just like the flue but with more of a sore throat and you're just feeling run down."

"Oh," she said and looked back at the paper.

"So," said Dean hitting his cup with his hand. "What's your favorite movie?"

Daniela couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She put the paper down. "Making small talk?"

"What else is there to do?"

She shrugged. "What did Castiel say?"

"He wants me to protect you."

"From Zachariah?"

Dean nodded. "Why you?"

"I'm probably the safest place in the world right now, even if you don't trust me." Daniela looked around the room nervously and played with the sleeve of her shirt. "Look I know it's going to be hard for you but Castiel wants me to protect you, you're going to have to learn to trust me."

Daniela was still fidgeting with her sleeve. How could she trust him? She knows it's a different world now, and he's human and not going to hurt her but the memories just won't leave her. She finally looked at him and said, "You can't expect me to block out those memories and trust you right on the spot. It's going to take time for me to trust you."

"I know." He nodded.

"I'll try. I will." She picked up the paper and started reading it again. "Die Hard."

"What?" he asked confused.

"My favorite movie is Die Hard." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "See now we're getting to know each other."

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews BrandofHerion, eminemchick15, ****and xxkissesandcuddlesxx****. Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the others but they'll be more soon!**


	4. Your Eyes

Daniela waited for Dean to come back from working with Castiel. He didn't really say where he was going but said that he had work to do. She has been under Dean's eye for only two days now and they were still acting the same from the first time they met.

Daniela grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels and sighed. The TV hasn't changed since she was at hell except it seems reality TV has taken over! Daniela looked away from the TV for a minute and saw lights and TV flicker. Daniela looked back at the TV. It started flickering again. She stood up and banged her hand on it. "Crappy ass motel," she muttered. She shut it off and the lights started flickering and the TV turned on.

Daniela grabbed the piece of paper that was crumpled in her pocket that Dean gave her, with his number on it. She ran to the phone and dialed his number. She waited a few seconds till he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dean…it's Daniela, something's happening…I don't know…"The power all shut off and she heard nothing on the other line. "Dean?" She put the receiver down and looked around the room. She reached for the gun that Dean had left just in case. She sat between the beds with the gun in her hands. She looked around waiting for anything to happen but there was only silence. Then, a growling sound started to come from the outside, it wasn't an animal growl and sure enough it wasn't a human growling. Daniela heard this kind of growling in hell. She whimpered and the growling became louder and she screamed.

Dean pulled up to the parking lot of the motel to see two cop cars sitting outside the lobby their lights going off and the motel rooms were dark. Dean and Castiel got out of the car and ran to Dean and Daniela's room. "Daniela?" asked Dean as he opened the door. He saw her sitting against one of the beds with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head between her knees. Castiel and Daniela walked towards her and kneeled next to her. Dean kneeled in front of her while Castiel was next to her.

"Daniela?" Dean hesitated to touch her to wake her up. Dean noticed the gun in her hand and gently took it out of her hand but she still didn't budge. Dean glanced at Castiel. Castiel was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Dean put his hand on her shoulder lightly hoping she won't freak out for touching her. He gently shook her and her head popped up. Her eyes were wide open and she started shaking. "Daniela!"

Daniela started speaking but it wasn't her voice. The voice that came out was scratchy and hollow. "The princess gets sent to the 7 depths of hell unless the brothers born in the light who fight in the night take on the Dark Lord and fight!" Dean stared straight at her as she started to say it again. He grabbed both her arms in his hands. Castile stopped him from doing anything.

"She's telling a prophecy," said Castiel.

Dean turned his attention back to Daniela who started screaming. Dean started shaking her. "Wake up, Daniela! I'm here! It's Dean! Castiel is right here! He's right next to you!" Daniela shook her head and stopped screaming. Sobs started coming from her and she jumped into Deans arms wrapping her arms around his neck. She cried into his shirt and held tightly to the back of it. Dean tried to calm her down by rubbing her arms.

"How did this happen?" Dean asked looking up at Castiel.

"There was a dark presence to knock out all the power but couldn't get into the room. So it sent its message through Daniela."

"Why? Why her?" Dean looked down at the woman lying in his arms. She sniffed and looked up at him and leaned her head into his chest and stared at Castiel. Even if she didn't trust him yet and she was still afraid of him and the memories still haunted her, she just wanted to be held right now. After feeling that dark presence in her body she had to admit that she was scared. She could still smell it, feel it in her mind and hear it's growling voice.

"What happened Daniela?" asked Castiel watching Daniela curl up against Dean and tighten her grip on his shirt.

She shook her head. "The lights and the power in the room started flickering and that's when I called Dean." She glanced up at him. He was looking down at her and she quickly looked back at Castiel. His eyes still scared her, still made her nervous. "Then there was this growl and it was getting louder. I could tell it was getting closer. Then I felt this pain throughout my body and I could hear it in my head." She let go of Dean's shirt and held her head. "It was going through my memories, making me relive them and then it just started saying a phrase over and over again, then I blacked out." She curled as much as she could up against Dean as she could.

"What memories did it make you see?"

Daniela tried to think hard, which ones were they? "I can't remember it was just a bunch of them."

"Did it say its name?" Daniela shook her head.

"Enough Cas," said Dean seeing how much this was upsetting. "She's already been through enough."

"We just need to get enough information to figure out what it was."

"Not now," growled Dean. He was getting angry and upset with Castiel now. Castiel was just pushing to get as much information out of her as possible. He didn't understand the pain Daniela has gone through, what he himself was going through. Castiel nodded and he was gone.

There was silence once again between the two. "Dean?" Daniela whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Can I ask you a question and don't take it offensive or anything? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Dean chuckled a little. "Go ahead."

"Well, I thought you said you had a brother."

Daniela felt him tense a little. "I do, but we're not talking right now."

"Oh." Daniela moved a little against him and he let out a breath. "You know family is everything. You shouldn't let it slip away." The power went on and the TV turned on making them jump. Daniela slid off his lap and the two of them stood up. Daniela shut it off while Dean sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that lately, but my families complicated." He ran his hand on the back of his neck.

Daniela sat on her bed and looked at him. "I don't mind a story, unless you don't want to talk about it."

Dean started taking off his boots and glanced up at her. She was playing with the sleeve of her shirt and he smiled at little at her nervousness around him. She glanced down at her fingers. "Alright, why not?"

She smiled weakly at him and got on the bed next to him. Dean noticed this was the closest she had gotten to him for the short time that he has been protecting her. He wondered if it had something to do with what happened earlier tonight. He turned and faced her and he started to feel a little foolish doing this. He felt like a teenager again, sitting across from a girl in his motel room. He wanted to laugh but instead began the story of his family starting with the death of his mother. By the end of the story which ends with Sam leaving he noticed the two of them were against the headboard of his bed. She was leaning her head against his shoulder listening carefully. He never told anyone the truth about his family before. This was the first time he has ever been so truthful to anyone and it actually felt good.

"You've been through so much in such little time," she whispered. She started thinking that her life wasn't so bad. Ok, sure, she was in hell for 120 years that is bad, really bad, but his life, it just seemed to never end. Daniela could tell he put up a wall to block everything out, to show no emotion, but she remembered him down in hell. Sometimes she could hear him in the cell; he would be talking to himself about Sam and his family.

"I know," he said and he looked at the clock to see the time. It was around two in the morning. "We better get some sleep." Daniela nodded and hopped off his bed and into hers. Dean watched her get under the covers before turning off the lights.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Daniela woke up the next morning to find herself gagged and hands tied behind her back. She looked around to see Dean and Zachariah arguing. How did he find them? What the hell was going on? What the hell did she miss?!

"Ah look, the princess is awake," said Zachariah. "Nice job at getting the boy for me and then vanishing. Now tell me how exactly did you do it? You can't tell me you trust this man after everything he has done to you?" She didn't know if she trusted Dean yet, after forty years of torture and abuse but after last night when he broke down some walls to tell her his life story, she wasn't too sure.

Daniela glanced at Dean for help and his fist were clenched together in anger. "Leave her alone."

"I will once you agree. I can easily send her back down to hell." Daniela's eyes were going back and forth between Dean and Zachariah. She shook her head no to Dean. Before anything else could happen, Dean and Daniela found themselves on a dark street next to Castiel but Daniela was still tied and gagged. Castiel arched an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Don't look at me like that," said Dean untying her. "I didn't do this. If I did her mouth wouldn't be gagged." Daniela's eyes widened and he automatically regretted what he said. He forgot he had to watch saying certain things around her because he had probably done things to her in hell that included that stuff. She took the rag that was wrapped around her mouth off and stepped a little away from Dean.

The next day Daniela found herself sitting in the passenger front seat of the Impala while Dean was standing outside waiting for Sam. Dean glanced at Daniela while she was looking through Dean's cassette tape collection. He was waiting to hear a complaint while she was muttering to herself the names of the bands. "Dude must be a huge ACDC fan, oh, Metallica." He smirked. She leaned out the window. "I'm only going to complain at the fact that you have cassette tapes and not CDs. I mean seriously, if you want to listen to someone like ACDC it totally sounds better on CD or in fact vinyl but I know there's no way to listen to vinyl in here." Dean was about to speak and she stopped him by saying, "And I know you're not going to douche up this beautiful car of yours just to put a CD player in. That's all I was going to say." She watched a smile form on his face and she looked away before he could see any kind of emotion on hers. She just bit her lip and placed a Metallica cassette in the player and started playing it. He raised his eyebrows and grinned while taking a drink of his beer.

Daniela had told him she wasn't too settled on the idea of him drinking and driving but he told her that he's been doing it for years and it's safe. Daniela heard a car pull up and looked in the side view mirror to see a tall dark hair guy get out of the car. She shrugged and went back to listening to the music instead of listening to their conversation. She knew that this must be hard for Dean knowing about his brick walls but this would be good for him too. People need family, family is what matters.

"I want you to meet someone," said Dean walking back to the Impala. Sam looked at him confused as he knocked on the door. Daniela poked her head out and took her sunglasses off. "Sammy this is Daniela." Sam raised his eyebrows and put his hand out to shake hers. She shook his and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Sam," she said. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"I'm sorry I haven't heard the same." He looked at his brother raising an eyebrow.

Daniela laughed. "Let's just say I sort of dropped in unexpected for him." She got out of the car. She looked at Dean. "He can tell you the whole story on the way, while I take a nap."

"Oh, um ok," said Sam and he put his bag in the trunk. The three of them set off to a motel. Daniela fell asleep in the back like she promised and Dean told the whole story to Sam.

"You've got to be kidding? He actually pulled her out of hell to find you? He must be desperate," said Sam as he glanced back at Daniela. "She is pretty cute."

"Hey," said Dean.

"What? You two aren't dating or anything?"

"No, she doesn't really trust me. She gets nervous around me a lot and doesn't make too much eye contact with me, which you know annoys the hell out of me."

Sam looked back at her and then at Dean. "You like her."

"What? No. Don't be crazy."

"Dean, you mean to tell me, after hearing that you two were supposed to be together and the things you two went through together in hell, you haven't gotten the urge to try to fix things with her? Maybe to start a relationship?"

"I am not having this conversation with you."

_Daniela felt the pain coursing through her as the blade went deeper and deeper into the skin in her back. Dean grabbed her pushing her towards the bed. He straddled her, making her stay still as he ripped open her shirt. He ran the knife over her chest not cutting but just teasing the skin. She trembled a bit and looked around. Dean put the knife under her chin. "Why don't you ever look me in the eye? Do I scare you, Daniela?" She nodded still not looking. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and dropped the knife. He pulled her head closer to his forcing her to look into his eyes. "But I just love to look into yours, to see the fear inside them."_

"_Is is the only way you can get it up?" she growled. She knew she was going to get it. She shouldn't have said it._

_He chuckled. "Would you like to see how I get it up sweetheart? It would be my pleasure." She heard his belt being unbuckled and knew he was unbuttoning his pants._

"_I bet it would." _

"_You just have a smart tongue on you. Are the other lessons not good enough for you or do you just like being hit around?" He licked the side of her face and she felt like gagging. He bit her bottom lip making her bleed a little. "Maybe you like it rough. Do you like it when I'm rough towards you?" She felt him rip her pants down and she could feel his hard member against her thigh. "Nothing to say to that? No smart ass comment?" He ripped her underwear off and she tried to turn her head away to look away from him but he forced her to look into his eyes._

"_You may have my body, but you could never have my pure soul."_

_Dean chuckled and said, "Sweetheart, I have both." She felt him enter her and she let out a whimper and she bit down on her bottom lip._

Dean saw Daniela start to toss and turn in the backseat knowing she was having a nightmare. He pulled over on the side of the road. "Dean what are you doing?"

"She's going to wake up screaming any minute. She's having a nightmare." Dean got out of the car and got into the back. Daniela started screaming but Dean held her arms in his like every other time to keep her from hurting anyone or herself. She thrashed about the car kicking and screaming.

"Hey is everything ok?" asked a cop pulling over.

"Oh, this is great," muttered Dean. He looked over at the cop. "She's just having a nightmare. She doesn't sleep well." Dean turned back to Daniela who opened her eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as Dean let go of her arms. She shyly took a glance at Sam and then at the cop. "What happened?"

"He probably thought I was…" Dean stopped himself before he said anymore and Daniela got the idea.

"Oh." The cop drove away and Dean got back in the front seat. "Well, Sam, if you haven't noticed, I get nightmares. Isn't it going to be fun sleeping with me? Dean hasn't had a decent night yet."

"Speaking of which, how are we going to do the sleeping arrangements?" asked Sam.

"I didn't get to that part yet."

"I can sleep on the floor," said Daniela. "I don't mind. I've slept on worse."

"No, one of us will take the floor," said Sam. "If we have to we can switch every day." Daniela nodded and looked outside watching the scenery go by.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam fell asleep on one bed leaving Dean with the floor again. Daniela felt really bad about that and offered to sleep on the floor. "I really don't mind," she said grabbing a pillow. "Dean, you've sacrificed enough and you've been driving all day. Sleep in the damn bed." She couldn't help but let a smile slip from her lips.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the bed. "I'll only sleep in the bed if, and don't take this in a bad way or anything, you sleep in the bed with me."

Daniela looked at the bed and then back at him. She had to face her fears someday right? "Ok," she said shrugging.

"Are you sure?"

"As long as you're not as much as a cover hog like in hell, then we'll be fine." He chuckled at her little joke as she headed for the bathroom to change.

"Hey, we shared a bed in hell?"

She turned around staring at the floor then looking at him but not looking him in the eye. "There were a lot of things that we shared in hell." Dean nodded and she walked into the bathroom to change. Dean took off his shirt and went to take off his pants but thought that was a bad idea. He took out a pair of sweatpants and quickly put them on. He was putting away his dirty clothes when Daniela came out wearing light blue short shorts and a matching spaghetti strap. She ran her hand through her hair and Dean quickly took his eyes off her not wanting her to think that he was thinking thoughts he shouldn't, which currently he was. She looked good in light blue and the outfit she was wearing, was really cute on her. Dean pulled the blankets back and Daniela helped him.

"Cas, has some style huh?" asked Daniela as she twirled around.

"Guess he does."

"Makes you wonder what was going through his mind when he bought this." Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Maybe he wanted to catch a glimpse at you in it. I've seen the way he looks at you." Dean got in the bed as did Daniela and they pulled the covers over each other.

Daniela laughed. "He's an angel, yeah Cas is cute but I don't think I'd want to do one. That would be a little weird."

"It's not that weird." Dean shut off the light.

"Oh my God, are you telling me you had sex with an angel?" Dean was silent. "Oh my God you did." Daniela couldn't help but laugh. "What haven't you had sex with?"

"A demon, a witch, a werewolf, a vampire…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Daniela let out one more laugh and turned on her side. "If you cop a feel I will get your brother to beat you up."

It was Deans turn to laugh. "You think Sam will kick my ass?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Oh, yeah, I really do. I can tell he likes me in a friend way."

"Yeah, he does and trust me I won't cop a feel unless it's in my sleep or if you invite me to." Daniela laughed a little and took a peek at Sam to see him move a little.

"I'm glad you decided to call him. He's all you have." Daniela finally looked into his eyes and Dean saw a mixture of emotions in them but she quickly looked somewhere else in the room.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why don't you look me in the eye?"

Daniela sighed. "Because it's something you use to use against me in hell. Your eyes are one of the things that scare me. You use to make me look you in the eyes and ask me questions, ask me if you scare me or something else. It's just; your eyes still scare me." She got the courage to look up at his face to see any emotion in it. She could see he was angry with himself and upset at the fact that he hurt her in all sorts of ways. She hesitantly raised her hand to his cheek and caressed it. "I know you're trying to get me to see the real you and I appreciate it. I really do and hopefully you'll be able to see the real me. The me that isn't nervous and frightened all the time." She let go of his face and turned on her other side her back facing him. "Night Dean."

Dean sighed. "Night." He looked at the ceiling and back at her back seeing the scars that were left there. He wanted so badly to reach out and trace them but he knew if he touched her without permission she would react so horribly and the trust would never come between them. He looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, BrandofHerion-x, xxxkissesandcuddlesxxx, Just Another Jessica and eminemchick15!!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get another up tomorrow!!!**


	5. The Princess and the Dark Lord

Daniela woke up hearing moaning and whimpering next to her. She rolled over to see Dean breathing heavily and talking in his sleep. She crept closer to him to hear what he was saying. He was just repeating I'm sorry. Daniela leaned up and steadied herself on her elbows. She wondered if she should wake him up. She raised her hand towards him and touched his cheek. He seemed to shiver a bit from her touch and she bit her bottom lip. She caressed his cheek lightly with the back of her hand and he seemed to calm down. His breathing slowed to a normal pace and he seemed to relax. She ran her hand threw his hair and leaned her head on his pillow. She was still running her hand through his hair while she fell asleep.

Dean woke up the next morning feeling more warmth then the covers were supposed to give. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times to get used to the surroundings. He turned his head to see Daniela sleeping against him. She had her back against his chest and she was curled up. Dean's arm was wrapped around her waist and his other was under his pillow holding the boa knife. He let go of his knife and maneuvered his arm under her pulling her closer to him, as close as he could. This was the only time he would be able to get this close to her without her freaking out. He lightly traced her arm with his finger tips making goose bumps rise on her skin. Other than the goose bumps she had perfect silk skin. He laid his head gently against hers taking in her scent, strawberries. He ran his hand through her hair feeling the softness of it between his fingers. He put his arm back around her waist and felt her grab it and pull it closer to her chest and snuggle against it.

Dean heard the door open and looked up to see Sam coming in with coffee. Sam didn't notice him awake but he did notice the two this morning when he woke up. The two of them were snuggled up against each other. If you were a stranger passing by you would think they were the perfect couple. Sam knew girls thought his brother was adorable and other things he wouldn't let himself think of but Daniela was very beautiful. Sam didn't deny it, Daniela was hot. And together they made the hottest couple out there, if they were a couple. So Sam debated with himself to wake Dean up before heading out and decided to let him wake up and see his position. Maybe Dean's inner self would wake up and see what's right in front of him…maybe. Dean maneuvered himself out from Daniela's grasp and covered her up with the blanket to keep her warm.

Dean walked up to Sam who was putting the coffee on the counters. "Morning," Dean said grabbing one.

"Does Daniela drink coffee?"

"Yeah, she likes vanilla cappuccino though." Dean took a sip of his coffee and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Sam leaned on the counter.

Dean had to think of something quick. "I'm observant."

"If that's what you want to call it, sure."

"Shut up." Sam chuckled and grabbed his coffee following his brother to the table in their room. "So you want to tell me more about this prophecy?"

"There's nothing else to really say. I think the two brother's part is obvious."

"You and me."

"Dark Lord equals Lucifer, but the princess part and the 7 depths of hell, I'm still trying to figure that one out. Princess's don't exist and yes there are certain levels of hell but what is the seventh?" Dean looked over his shoulder to see Daniela sitting up and stretching. Sam and Dean both watched as her shirt rose over her tiny belly when she stretched. Ok, so the brothers never really traveled with a woman before, except for Jo but that was for…two days. And they don't know how long Dean is supposed to protect Daniela for, until the end of the Apocalypse? Castiel never really said an end date to this protection thing. Daniela got out of the bed and walked towards them. "Morning," she said in a sigh.

"Morning," they said in unison which snapped them both out of their trance and looked at each other.

"Uh, I got you some coffee," said Sam getting up and grabbing it for her. He handed it to her and she smiled.

"Thanks Sam, usually I'm the one making coffee," she said turning her head to Dean and made a playful face.

"Great Sam, make me look like the bad brother," he said and Daniela chuckled and sat down. Dean eyed her suspiciously. "You're in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah, I know I didn't have any nightmares last night, guess that's good news for you Sam." She rubbed his hand and took it back to pick up her drink and sip it slowly. She looked at Dean and said, "Oh, it'll be good for you too." She ran her hand through his hair playfully and he rolled his eyes. "So what are you two talking about?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and it was Daniela's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh come on guys, I've been through worst, trust me."

"We were talking about the prophecy," said Dean looking at her.

She nodded and licked her lips. "Figure anything out? I mean with the story that you told me the other night I kind of figure the two brothers would be you too, unless there's two other brothers we don't know about."

"You told a story?" asked Sam arching an eyebrow at Dean. Dean ignored him.

Daniela noticed Dean was different around Sam. He had the big tough brother act. She wondered if it was just because she was there or if it he was always like that.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked.

Dean glanced at Sam and he rolled his eyes. "I'll go get it. What does everyone want?"

"Hmmm, surprise me," said Daniela smiling at him as he got up. He blushed a little.

"Usual for me," said Dean. Sam nodded and headed out the door.

"So, what did you dream last night?" Daniela asked all of a sudden. Dean sort of choked on his coffee and looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "I heard you Dean, what was it?"

"Nothing," he said getting up and throwing his disposable cup away.

"Dean…"

"It was nothing!" he yelled. Daniela looked down at the table as if she was in trouble. She didn't know why he had gotten so angry with her but by now she was used to him being angry towards her from hell anyway. If he wanted to show her his real side, his human side, yelling at her wasn't the right way to go, it was just going to send them back to square one.

Dean had enough; he wasn't going to make her silent treatment make him talk right now. He walked past her angrily and into the bathroom. He slammed the door making her jump. She felt tears swell up in her eyes and she quickly whipped them away.

Couldn't she tell he didn't want to talk about it? He couldn't talk about it. If he did he knew the memory would make him cry, just thinking about it made him want to cry and Dean Winchester never cried especially in front of anyone.

When Dean was done he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Dean got dressed and opened the door to see Daniela and Sam laughing. For the time that he and Daniela spent together so far, he never saw Daniela's smile get as big as the one he was seeing now. And her laughter…it was pure and sweet sounding. Dean saw Daniela's hand on Sam's arm and they were both cracking up. Dean walked towards his bag and shoved his clothes in it. He didn't know why he was feeling angry. He thought that after the shower he would be feeling fine but after seeing Sam and Daniela together acting like they've known each other forever, something crawled deep inside him making him feel the anger.

"Hey, Dean, I think I found a case," said Sam. Daniela got up and threw her paper plate away in the trash can. Daniela walked passed Dean without making eye contact or even looking at him. She grabbed her clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

Daniela turned the water on and started taking off her clothes. She got into the shower and just let it hit her face. While she stood there she started feeling a heavy daze come over her. She leaned against the tile wall and put her head in her hands. She started to hear the growling again, except this time it was in her head.

"Dean…"she whispered. "Dean…Dean!" She screamed as she started to black out. She grabbed the curtain bringing it down as soon as Dean and Sam came bursting into the room. Dean ran towards her unconscious body. He grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body while pulling her out of the tub. Sam shut off the shower and followed Dean into the room. Dean laid Daniela on the bed and sat on her side.

"Daniela," he said taking her wet hair out of her face. He tried to wake her up. Dean touched the back of her head to feel something wet touch it, thinking it was her hair but when he pulled it back it was blood. "Sam…"

"Turn her," said Sam sitting on the other side of her. Dean carefully turned her wrapping the towel around her backside and holding her close to him.

"It's not that bad," said Sam checking the cut on the back of her head. "She's fine." Dean laid her back down. "I'll go get some ice from the machine." Dean just nodded still staring at Daniela. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Whoa, whoa," he said trying to get her to lay back down.

"No, Dean, it was…it was back. It talked to me." She sat there and felt the tears swell up in her eyes and she looked up at him.

"What did it say?" He looked back and forth in her eyes. She started crying and he pulled her into an embrace holding her tight trying to calm her down. She crawled onto his lap sitting wrapping her arms around him. "What did it say?" She muttered something but he could barely hear what she said. She was sobbing and talking into his chest. "What?"

She looked up at him. "They're sending me back to hell, I'm the princess."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Daniela sat against the headboard of the bed her and Dean had shared the past night staring out the window. She hasn't said a word since what she told Dean and that was over an hour ago. She just sat there wrapped up in a huge sweatshirt and jeans holding her legs against her chest while Castiel, Dean and Sam talked quietly in the kitchen.

"What do you think it means?" asked Dean taking his eyes off of Daniela and looking at Sam and Castiel.

"If what I think is correct, that is the Dark Lords princess," said Castiel looking over at Daniela. "She is the only one that could hold Lucifer's child, or children."

Dean looked back at Daniela. She still hadn't moved. "Why her?"

"She was the first tortured soul by a human which means she's special."

"Special as in to carry Satan's Spawn special? Sounds like a Jerry Springer episode," said Dean shaking his head.

"This means more protection for her."

"You can't expect us to protect her from Lucifer and find a way to kill him all at the same time," said Sam. "You're just asking too much."

"I can always send her to someone else to protect, a specialist."

"No." Dean turned his attention back towards Castiel and Sam.

"Dean, we can't protect her and fight at the same time. Lucifer is after me and if he finds me he will definitely find her. We can't do this."

"We'll find a way, I am not leaving her. I promised to protect her and God help me I will." Sam looked at his brother confused. Why was Dean now all of a sudden being very protective over Daniela? Dean didn't like the feeling of being useless right now, but he wasn't going to let Daniela out of his protection not yet, he can't be a failure again.

"I hope this is more about her protection then your stupid pride. Because it may just be your pride that ends up giving her to Lucifer."

"Well thanks Sam, for the comfort." Dean walked away from the two and headed towards Daniela. He sat next to her but she didn't look at him. She saw her face, it held no emotion. Dean looked back at Sam and Castiel who were leaving the room. He looked back at Daniela, still not noticing his presence.

Dean moved his hand gently towards hers and gently laid it on top of hers making her move it quickly and she looked at him finally. He smirked and said, "I knew there was a way to get you to come back down to earth." Daniela didn't say anything she looked towards the kitchen to see Sam and Castiel gone. "Where did they go?" Dean looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse," she said and started tracing the design on the comforter.

"Things sometimes get worse before they can get better," said Dean gently taking her hand in his again. She tried to take it out but he held a hard grip.

"Dean…" she said quietly and looked up from the comforter into his face. She saw fear in his eyes. She was going to scold him for touching her but the look in his eyes made her stop. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid I can't protect you." She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "But I'll try my best. I swear I will."

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't swear, it's not a good thing to do."

He smiled back at her. "I'll swear up and down until my face turns blue that I will try my best to protect you."

"Do you feel like it's you job to help protect the innocent or is it something else?"

This question kind of shocked him. He never thought of it like that. He entwined his fingers between his and looked up to see her staring at their hands and biting her bottom lip. Her cheeks were a little rose color and he couldn't help but smirk at this. "I used to believe it was a job." He felt himself leaning closer to her and she looked up and felt herself in a trance staring into his eyes. "But now…I feel it to be much more."

"And is that a good thing?" Daniela didn't even know that she said that. It was so low and breathless. She saw him getting closer to her and she didn't stop him. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her mind was telling her to stop him but her heart was telling her to let him in.

He smiled at her and nodded. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her lips. He couldn't believe she was letting him this close. "Yeah, I believe it is," he whispered. He looked from her lips to her eyes and felt her fingertips gently touching his cheek. The hands that were holding each other were clasped together tightly and they didn't even notice. All Dean had to do was move an inch closer and her lips would be on his then why wasn't he moving? Why couldn't he just push that extra inch?

They broke apart though when they heard the door open except their hands were still entwined. Sam closed the door and walked over to them.

"Hey, I think there's something in this town worth checking out," he said as he threw the paper at Dean. Dean read the top story.

"So a guy dies in a car wreck, happens all the time." He threw the paper out and tried to look angrily at Sam for interrupting him and Daniela's moment together.

"While the car was in park," said Sam.

Daniela raised her eyebrows and glanced between Sam and Dean. "Looks like you boys have some hunting to do. Now I get to see the Winchester boys at work. This should be exciting."

Daniela watched as the two had gotten dress as FBI. Sam handed her the box full of IDs and fake badges. She went through them and laughed. Sam went into the bathroom and closed the door. "You guys are serious about all this. Wow, they look so real."

Dean was trying to tie his tie and looked at Daniela in the mirror as a comment flooded through his head. "They sure do." Daniela looked up to see him smirking at her knowing what was going through his mind she grabbed the pillow and threw it at him.

"At least I'm getting used to your little perverted jokes, that's a good sign." She watched him fighting with his tie. She sighed and got up and hopped on the dresser. "Come here." He arched an eyebrow at her and she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over to her. "Next time use a clip on loser."

"You're the loser," he muttered as he watched her untie his tie. She expertly started tying his necktie and finished in seconds. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My father, he was a lawyer and you know they are always wearing neckties and stuff like that so, one day when I was around six years old he taught me." She tightened it a little around his neck and fixed his collar. "There." She smiled. "Looking very sharp."

He grinned and said, "All thanks to you."

"Knots are my specialties," she joked. If he thinks he's the only one that can say perverted jokes around here he was wrong.

He laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You try and take that off and you'll see. I'm very handy in that department don't you remember the ropes I tied around you the first time I came back?" He laughed remembering how he could barely get out of them. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She tensed a bit but tried to calm herself down.

"Thanks," he said. He cleared his throat and headed out the door to start his car and wait for Sam.

"No problem," she whispered and bit her bottom lip. She felt herself blushing and hopped off the dresser. She touched the cheek he kissed and felt herself blushing even more.

**AN: So, whatcha think about this chapter? I know not a lot of action but I think it's a good one =]. Thanks for the reviews,****Brandofheroin-x****, ****Riley Baragon****, ****xxkissesandcuddlesxx****, ****april3604**** and ****Vanexys****. Looks like I have some new readers! I'm always excited to see that!! Thanks again for the reviews!!**


	6. Close One

Daniela sat there waiting for the boys to get back. She didn't know what exactly she should be doing and she was getting bored pretty quickly. She has been back for a few days now and she hasn't really had any true fun. She's been under the angel/Winchester protection program ever since then. And she was getting sick of the crappy motel TV.

Daniela heard a flutter of wings and turned around to find Zachariah. "What? How did you-"

He put his hand out to stop her from talking. "A little birdie told me."

"Don't hurt me." She started backing up against the wall. She looked towards the bed where she had left the gun, the gun Dean always gave her right before she left. Zachariah glanced towards where she was looking and laughed.

"Did Dean-o give you a gun? That thing won't do anything to me. Takes much more to kill an angel. Speaking of Dean, what the hell happen? We pulled you out and you had all this anger towards him, all this hatred and now you're prancing around him like some silly little school girl."

"They told me what you wanted to do, that you were using me to get him."

"Ah," he said shaking his head and then taking a seat in one of the chairs, "well, true I was using you, but for Gods help. Don't you see what's happening to the world Daniela? With Lucifer out, we need Dean to survive, for the whole world to survive. 6 Billion lives depend on him."

"You can't expect him to save 6 billion lives, he's only human!"

Zachariah laughed. "Look at you sticking up for him." He stood up and walked closer to her. "Don't you remember all the things that he did to you? All the things that he made you see, made you feel." Daniela turned her head not looking at him. "Daniela, you've been fooled, he and his brother would say anything to get what they want…anything." Daniela looked back at him. "Don't be so weak minded Daniela. Remember what he did." With his last words he left, disappearing.

Daniela slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs and started sobbing. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to believe Dean, Sam and even Castiel, but is it true that they would say anything to get what they want? Dean certainly did in hell.

The door of the motel room opened and she heard someone walk in. She quickly whipped the tears from her face. The footsteps got closer and she looked up to see Sam. His face automatically turned to worry seeing her blood shot eyes and her shaking hands. He kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." Sam watched as a tear snuck out of her eye and down her cheek. He gently whipped it away and she looked into his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

She bit her bottom lip and said, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sam didn't notice how close he was to her or that his hand was still cupping her cheek.

"Would you two lie to me just to keep yourselves safe? Will you use me like Zachariah did?"

"No, no." Sam shook his head. "Who said this? Where are you getting this stuff from?" Daniela looked down at the floor. Sam leaned closer towards her to try to get her attention, to look at him. Dean was right she was really bad at keeping eye contact. They didn't hear the door open or close or the steps getting closer to them. Daniela looked backed into Sam's eyes. "Where are you getting this stuff from?" She bit her bottom lip and looked passed him to Dean standing a few feet away.

To Dean, he didn't know what this scene was before him but deep down inside he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact his brother was this close to her, she let him this close to her and when it came to him, she scurried away and would only let him in so much. But here was his brother, inches from her face, his hands on her face and she was staring into his eyes.

Sam turned his head and was about to say something when Dean said, "I'm going out." He walked out and slammed the door. The two of them just stared in the place where he was standing. Sam looked back at Daniela and gave her those puppy dog eyes.

"Did I make him mad?" she whispered and it sounded like she was going to cry again making Sam forget what he was asking her. When Sam was looking at her right now, he saw a broken girl just wanting to be loved and cared about.

He gave her a weak smile. "No, no you didn't. He's just been in a mood all day. Come on." He grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"What are we doing?"

"You're going to help me with research." He grinned at her and she cocked an eyebrow. "I'll teach ya, come on." He held her hand and took her to the kitchen table. He pulled out his laptop and sat it on the kitchen table. He opened it up and both their eyes widened seeing Busting Asian Beauties on the screen popping up. Sam sighed irritated. "Looks like Deans been on my computer." Daniela couldn't help a laugh escape her mouth. "I swear he's a sex addict."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Daniela sat behind Sam's computer looking up anything that seemed weird. Sam and Dean went to another murder scene and left her behind to look up anything that the two victims had in common. But while Daniela was doing research her thoughts kept getting interrupted by Dean. He kept just popping into her head. He was being really cold towards her, ever since he found her and Sam together yesterday. She really didn't understand why, so Sam has been extra nice to her because of this.

She heard the door open and saw the boys walk in. She looked back at the laptop screen and pretended not to listen to their little argument. Dean has been cold towards Sam too, a little more than her. She didn't know if it had anything to do with their past, her or both but it started to bother her.

"Hey, you find anything?" asked Sam sitting next to her as Dean walked to the fridge to get a beer.

"Should you really be drinking on a case?" Dean opened the bottle and chugged half of it then gave her his sarcastic smile. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam. "No, they have nothing in common. So, how did this one die?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

Daniela crossed her arms on the table and looked at him with no emotion. "Sam, I've had demons kill me, been to hell, woke up in a coffin to figure out I was brought back by angels to get your brother to find out he's a vessel for Michael the ark angel because he has to save the lives of 6 billion people because Lucifer was set free. Also, also, to find out that I'm the babies mama to Lucifer's children…now answer me, will I believe you?"

Sam smirked and glanced at Dean who just shrugged with a little smile on his face. Daniela raised her eyebrows a little and Sam looked back at her. "Abraham Lincoln."

"Abraham Lincoln killed this dude? Right? It's not nice to mock people Sam." She went back to the laptop.

"I'm serious; at least that's what the maid said." Daniela looked up from the laptop at Dean and Sam.

"Oh shit, you two are serious…hold on, you said the car was a replica of Little Bastard right?" Dean nodded. "I think I saw something that was in this town, but I sort of pushed it aside thinking it was just a tourist attraction you know?"

Daniela went back to the town's website and found the House of Wax building and turned the computer around for the brothers look at it. "You've got to be kidding me," said Dean. He looked up at Daniela and smirked. "Good job, I think you may have found our first clue."

"Good, now do I get a Scooby-Snack?" Dean grabbed another beer from the fridge and pushed it towards her. She made a face and looked up at him. "Not as good as a Scooby Snack but it would do." She used the table to open it and drank some of it. The brothers watched with surprised looks on their face. "Mmm, this is good stuff." She put the beer on the table and looked at them, she furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" The two of them chuckled while shaking their heads.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Daniela doesn't know how she gets herself into certain situations, bad luck? She never found out but the one she was in now, sort of scared her and excited her all at the same time. Dean was standing in front of her while she was just in a towel, she was up against the wall and his hand was tracing lightly up her arm, she tried to think back on how she got into this situation in the first place.

Daniela had just finished taking a shower. She wrapped her towel around her and walked out into the motel room thinking that the brothers were still at the wax museum but she was wrong, about one brother anyway. Dean was packing his stuff up and looked up to see her in just a towel.

Dean knew he should look away but, at the same time he didn't want to. He knew his eyes made her jumpy, made her want to push away from him when all he wanted right now was to hold her tiny frame in his arms and do things to her that made him even shiver thinking of it.

Daniela knew she had to face it sometime, the attraction between her and Dean, but she just couldn't get herself to. She walked by him and bent down grabbing her clothes.

"Sorry, I'll be out of your way in a minute," said Dean.

"Don't worry about it, you're going to be protecting me for a while, one way or another, the three of us are going to be running into each other naked," said Daniela and she tilted her head to see his reaction, which surprisingly was a little smile. She turned her attention back to her bag and grabbed the rest of her clothes.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't want to see Sammy naked." Daniela stood up laughing.

"I don't know, may be exciting for me." Dean raised his eyebrows. "I'm kidding."

"Well, I wouldn't know with the way you two act towards each other." He shrugged and she stopped walking and turned around.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He turned and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Right, right, I forgot, seriousness doesn't come with Dean Winchester, its all fun and games with him." She rolled her eyes and couldn't believe she just said that.

"Excuse me?" He turned around and she leaned against the wall with her arms across.

"I've noticed with you when it comes to you sharing your feelings or any kind of emotion, you put a wall, some kind of shield. Something to keep someone out."

He walked up to her while speaking. "Not someone, some things out. If demons knew any of my weaknesses they would use that against me. I can't afford to lose that."

"What about Sam? Is he a weakness?" She looked up at him but not in his eyes.

"Yeah…" He whispered and stared at her. He moved his eyes from her towel to her chest, her neck and then her face. He watched her eyes move away from his. "Why is it that you can let Sam in so welcomingly but yet," he started tracing his fingertips up her arm, "when it comes to me you can't even look me in the eye?"

"You know the answer to that," she whispered back. She felt goose bumps rose on her arm and his fingertips moving towards her shoulder. He traced her neck bone and she shivered.

"Are you that afraid of me?" It sounded like he was whispering to himself. She took this moment to stare into his eyes.

"Yes." She shivered again feeling his hand tracing her neck softly and she closed her eyes feeling a faint feel of pleasure course through her body from when he gently touched her pressure point.

Dean stared at her face and then at her neck. He would do anything right now to just taste her lips and then devour her neck into his mouth. He loved the affect he was having on her. All the women he had were always jumping on him, wanting him, but Daniela, she stood there and let him take his time tracing her with his fingertips, letting him touch her slowly making him want her badly.

He moved towards hers. His hand moved up to her lips and he traced them. They were soft and wet and he just wanted to kiss them, just one taste, but he knew he should ask first because everything he had done. The whole time in hell he would take from her, take what he wanted, take what he thought was his. He glanced between her lips and her eyes a few times before she actually nodded a little.

She knew what he wanted and he didn't take it, but he asked with his eyes. She nodded wanting him to actually fill the big gap she was feeling right now from just the little pleasure she was feeling from him just by his touch. His hand cupped her cheek and his arm snaked around her waist, this was it, they were gonna kiss. She was actually gonna let him kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited for contact. She felt his breath on her lips and she felt like time was passing so slow…then there are these little inventions called cell phones that really know when to interrupt a moment between two people.

Daniela opened her eyes to see his open at the same time. They were inches apart and his eyes held something inside them that never thought Dean Winchester would ever carry, crushed. She bit her bottom lip and he closed his eyes wanting some much for those teeth to be biting his right now.

"Are you gonna get that?" she asked.

He nodded and sighed in irritation as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. She quickly snuck out of his sight and into the bathroom.

"Yeah Bobby," said Dean as he watched her close the door. "No, no…nothing."

Daniela sighed as she leaned against the door. Close one.

**AN: HAHA SO CLOSE…MAYBE SOON THESE TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER…IT DEPENDS HOW EVIL I AM FEELING OF MAKING MY READERS WAIT!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! ::EVIL GIGGLE:: ANYWAY…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ****Brandofheroin-x****, ****xxkissesandcuddlesxx**** AND ****april3604****. I AM ALWAYS UP FOR SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!!! PEACE!**


	7. Training and Hooking Up

After Dean and Sam's run in with the Pagan God that loved to eat people that worshipped him, Daniela started to feel a little…left out. She knew she couldn't do the work but if she was going around the country with these boys as they went out hunting and killing things shouldn't she be able to protect herself just in case?

Daniela was thinking about all this while lying in bed. She could hear Sam's soft snores coming from the bed beside her and Dean. She could also hear Dean's heavy breathing knowing he wasn't asleep yet. She was able to tell when he was asleep, his breathing was let out in even breaths and sometimes he slept with his mouth opened which annoyed her because what if a spider or something crawled into it…ewww.

Daniela turned to her side and said, "Dean?"

"Mmm," he muttered and didn't open his eyes.

"I was thinking…"

"This can't be good." He let his lips curl into a smile to show her he was kidding.

"Shut up, no really, I think you should teach me how to protect myself."

Now he opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

She leaned on her hand. "I'm going to be traveling with you guys and you two are going to be out doing interviews, snooping around or doing whatever you guys do and I'm here…alone…by myself. Sure you salt the windows and take every precaution there is but I feel like I should be doing more to protect myself then you guys. So you two aren't worried about me while you're out hunting whatever you are hunting." She saw Dean thinking about it. He was searching her eyes to see if she really meant it.

"Alright," he said and leaned on his hand too. He took his other hand and placed hers in his and softly caressed the top of it with his thumb. She bit her bottom lip glancing at their hands and then back at him. "I'll teach you everything I know, but only if you do something for me."

"What do you want?" She looked into his eyes.

He smiled. "I want you to give me a second chance."

With her teeth still biting her bottom lip she nodded. She leaned towards his face and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Deal."

"That's how you're going to seal the deal, just a peck?"

She lay back down on the bed on her back and turned her head slightly to look at him. She grinned, an actual grin at him which took him by surprise. It was the same grin he'd seen in that alternate future. "Yeah."

"Well, you should know how I seal a deal." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I think I have an assumption on how you seal deals." She couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Then in a little singing voice she said, "Goodnight Dean." He laughed and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He was finally getting close to her, she was finally going to let him in and all it took was a deal. Whatever works, works right?

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean drove up to Bobby's house and parked the car. Sam opened the door for Daniela and she got out. She looked around. The house would be beautiful if it was worked on. She noticed the salvage yard behind the house and figured Bobby to be a mechanic, or was a mechanic. Dean had told her the story about Bobby, how he was in a wheelchair now.

Daniela grabbed her duffel bag and Dean took it out of her hands. "I got it." She felt a blush rise in her cheeks as Sam snickered behind them. Daniela turned to look at him and Dean gave him a glare so Sam started coughing and walking ahead of them.

"Are you sure?" she asked turning back to Dean.

"Yeah, anything for the princess."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, God, don't remind me." He chuckled and shut the trunk and the two of them headed towards Bobby's house.

Bobby wheeled himself out to greet his company. "Hey boys," he said.

Daniela took in Bobby's appearance. He had dark hair, beard and a beer belly. He looked at her and Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry Bobby this is Daniela Stuart, Daniela this is Bobby Singer. He's an old friend of the families and helps out with hunts."

Daniela and Bobby shook hands. "So she is the one?" he asked and looked at Dean. Dean felt heat wash through him as Daniela looked at him. "Jesus boy, she's more beautiful than you described." Dean scratched the back of his neck embarrassed and Daniela's mouth was hanging open. Dean talked to Bobby about her?

"Let's get inside," said Sam noticing the embarrassment his brother was getting. Dean didn't get embarrassed quickly or ever but he knew he was trying to get a good impression on Daniela after the whole hell thing and she didn't need to see Dean like this, at least not yet.

The four of them headed inside and Dean put the duffels on the floor. "Why don't you take her upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Yeah, sure," muttered Dean. He wanted to kill Bobby right now, just utterly kill him.

Daniela followed Dean up the stairs. Sam and Bobby watched and made a face towards each other and tried not to laugh. "She is a fine catch, how did or does Dean attract her?" asked Bobby.

"I've been trying to figure that one out myself," said Sam as they headed into the kitchen.

The next day Dean took Daniela out way back in Bobby's salvage area, where the woods were thick and no cars were piled up. Dean was carrying a bag that held two shotguns and some bullets and a lot of empty beer bottles. He picked a spot dead in the center of the woods. After Dean lined up the bottles from a good distance from them he grabbed the shotgun.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you aiming first." Daniela nodded and bit the inside of her cheek. He loved it when she did that, the face she made while making it made him want to laugh. He thought it was cute. He turned Daniela to face the bottles and stood behind her. He placed the shotgun in her hands. She felt his breath on her ear as he spoke which felt like a pretty big distraction. He placed her hands in the correct spots on the shotgun. Dean broke the silence by saying, "My father used to take me back here sometimes, when I was younger, to shoot Pepsi cans or any kind of cans Bobby had lying around back then." She turned her head slightly to look at him. He never really talked about his father but knew he was the reason Dean and Sam were in this kind of life.

She looked back at the bottles. "Ok, just try and go for the first one, the trigger may be hard to click at first, but you'll get used to it." She nodded. She felt his hands on her waist and his chest against her back watching her. She pulled the trigger and hit the first one. Dean raised his eyes and smirked. "Nice. Try another one." She turned to the second one and did it again. She didn't even wait for him to tell her to shoot the others. She had shot all five bottles, all breaking and shattering everywhere. "Jesus…" He whispered.

Daniela pointed the gun to the ground and looked at him. His face was in complete shock just staring at the shattered glass on the ground. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head his mouth still open in shock. He blinked and looked down at her. "No…no, that was…great. You sure you've never done this before?" She nodded biting her lip.

"So…I did well?" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Better than good sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "You were like Sarah Connor from Terminator good." She laughed and he took the shotgun. "I don't think we need for you to work on anymore of your shooting skills since it seems you have that all working for you."

She gave him a pouty look. "Oh really? But I thought it was fun."

He leaned back up from putting the gun away and smirked. "Oh yeah, which part?"

She smiled and walked up to him. "Well," she started and grabbed his hands. "The part where your hands were right here." She placed them on her waist.

He smirked. "You sure they were there?"

She made a face. "Maybe here?" She placed them a little higher.

"Mmm, I don't know." He bit his bottom lip as if he was thinking and she laughed.

"Ok, maybe they were here?" She moved them to her lower back and he pulled her closer to him.

"You know, I think you're right. I think I remember them being right there."

She grinned. "Uh huh." She tilted her head a little looking at him. He licked his lips and felt her fingertips on his cheek. If he had a chance to kiss her now would be the best time, no distractions from anyone, they were alone in the woods, what the hell could happen? And she was letting him. He leaned down and Daniela felt his breath on her lips then it happened. She felt his soft, firm lips on hers and she kissed him back. She felt Dean's hands grip her back tightly pulling her closer to him. He needed to feel her but he knew he had to be gentle towards her he didn't want to spark something that would remind her of how he was in hell.

She felt him lick her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. She obediently did and moved her hand to the back of his neck where she ran her fingers through his hair. Man, he could kiss. His hands were now on her hips and her right hand landed on his left. She leaned up wanting more of him. She felt him squeeze her hips and she let go of his lips. The two of them were panting for air and she bit her bottom lip. "Is that good enough for getting to know each other?" she asked and cracked a smile.

"For now." He bent down and kissed her lips one last time. He didn't know when she would let him kiss her again and he just wanted to feel and taste her one last time.

"So what now, teacher?" She grabbed his hand.

"So you like to role play?" She laughed and nodded.

"Ok, well I want to be the coach, not a teacher…"

"Then can I be the naughty school girl." She bit her bottom lip and looked him up and down. He groaned and tilted his head back and then looked back at her.

"You're going to be the death of me aren't you?"

"Possibly, but not right now, come on coach, show me some moves."

"Oh, I can show you some moves alright." He had this mischievous smile spread across his face and she smacked his arm.

"You're such a pervert."

"I am a guy."

"No excuses."

"Hey, I thought I was the teacher?"

She laughed. "Come on, please, please…"

"Ok, don't beg, unless it's for something else."

"Can you go a day without being a pervert?"

Dean looked up at the sky and then back at her. He shook his head. "No." He gave her his cheeky grin and walked up to her.

The rest of the afternoon he taught her different ways to block a hit from either being kicked, punched or even having a knife thrown at her. He also taught her some defensive moves and taught her how to punch and kick the right way.

Daniela did a roundhouse kick and Dean caught it in his hand. "Are you sure you've never fought or anything?" He looked at her calf noticing how toned it was because she was wearing capris and then looked down at her. "Plus, I noticed you are very flexible. Look how high you are kicking."

"Can I have my calf back now?" She noticed she was starting to lose her balance.

He shook his head. "Nah."

She couldn't help but smile. "Dean, I'm gonna fall! Give me my leg back!"

"I won't let you fall." She started hopping backwards feeling herself start to fall. He grabbed her wrapping his one arm around her back and the other was wrapped around his waist as they fell into a tree. Dean was pinning Daniela against the tree.

"You know, I have a feeling you did that on purpose."

"Oh yeah," he said as he tucked some hair behind her ear. "Why would you think that?"

"Did you happen to notice our position?"

Dean looked down at her leg that was wrapped around him and smiled at her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh you don't." She laughed and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips again. He let go of her leg and helped her from the tree. The two of them headed back towards Bobby's hand in hand. When they walked in Sam and Bobby were on Sam's laptop and looked up. They eyed their hands and didn't say anything but knew something other than training had happened out there.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Daniela was lying in the guest bed staring out the window at the moon. She smiled to herself thinking of what happened today, the training and her and Dean's relationship. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly and closed her eyes but quickly opened them hearing her door creak open. She turned her head to see Dean closing the door behind him. He smirked and walked over to the bed and crawled in next to her.

"Feeling lonely without me being next to you?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nah, I was hoping for a late night booty call." She elbowed him and he laughed. "The truth is I missed you and had to come up and see you."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "You missed me?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Isn't that a sign of weakness?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but every supernatural thing out there already knows that you are my weakness, why would they send you down to hell in the first place?" She nodded and bit her bottom lip thinking of hell. He placed his hand under her chin making her look him in the eyes. "I will never hurt you, I promise, never again." He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. "I am glad that they brought you out, now I know what I was missing." She smiled and if it wasn't dark, Dean could probably see that she was blushing.

**AN: Thanks april3604 and brandofherion-x for the reviews!!! So they finally ended up together…woo hoo!! Let's see how the next chapter ends up!!! =]**


	8. Are You Still The One

Daniela opened her eyes and found herself back in hell. "No," she whimpered looking around. The smell of hell fire burned through the air, the taste of the freshly coated blood on the walls and floor…she was back.

She felt someone come up behind her and grab her arms. "No…no," she shook her head tears blinding her sight, "it's not real."

"Shhhh…" She knew that voice, "it'll all be over soon princess." _Dean?_

She heard clinging of metal and steel and looked down at her arms seeing a knife ripping through her skin. She began to sob as the pain coursed through her body.

Dean opened his eyes as the sun began to come through the curtains. He groaned and rolled over. His hand hit the empty spot on the bed and then opened his eyes again to find Daniela not there. He listened to hear if she was downstairs or coming back up but all he heard was some kind of whispering, a chant.

He cautiously got up from the bed and walked around it to find her sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with a knife in her hand. There were symbols on the floor in blood, her blood.

She was still cutting herself as she rocked back and forth saying the chant.

"Daniela?" She couldn't hear him. "Babe?"

She was still rocking, she couldn't hear anything around her just the screams of Hell, the pain she thought Dean was inflicting upon her and the smell of the pit.

Dean went to reach for the knife seeing the marks getting deeper and deeper with each slice she took. But when he reached for it, his hand connecting with hers she screamed and reached out with the knife cutting him in the face. With reaction Dean grabbed her wrist bending it out of her hand.

"Stop!" she screamed.

Dean grabbed a hold of her getting her away from the spot she was sitting with the symbols and put her on the bed. He held her down as she continued to move around afraid she may hurt him again or herself.

With all the commotion going on Sam came in. "Sam! Hold her down!" yelled Dean.

Sam climbed on the bed holding her down as Dean took her head in his hands. "Daniela it's not real! It's not! Listen to my voice and come back. Come on, whatever you're seeing whatever you're feeling it isn't real, baby. Come on." She started to calm down, her body still fighting with Sam's until it came to a complete stop and stilled.

Her breathing was normal and it looked like she was in a deep sleep.

"I'll get the medical kit," said Sam getting up from the bed and then noticed the symbols on the floor. "What is this?"

"I woke up to her sitting around it…I don't know." Dean never took his eyes off of her as Sam left.

He tucked some hair behind her ear. "Baby…what are they doing to you?"

"These symbols are tracking symbols," said Bobby staring down at the piece of paper with the symbols on them.

"Tracking for what?" asked Sam.

"God only knows boy." Bobby shook his head running a hand through his hair. "And she did this?"

"Dean said it was like she was in another trance, cutting herself and using her own blood to write the symbols on the floor."

"You do know the only demon that wants her, wants you too. What if he somehow was able to get into her mind while she was sleeping? Since she has those marks on her there is no way for Lucifer to find her so he entered her mind and made her write the symbols."

"To find her and me?" Bobby nodded.

Sam sighed running his hands through his hair. "Dean is not going to like this."

"You think he liked waking up to her doing that. The boy has been through enough."

"He thinks he can help her. He's taken what Cas said to heart about how they were supposed to be together, have a family…be normal."

"Did it ever occur to him that things have changed because of Hell? What if because of Hell they aren't meant to be together anymore?"

"Alternate reality you mean. Because of the whole Dean, reality had switched, destiny has switched and now life as we know it is headed in another direction."

"Especially for all three of you."

"Damn it."

Dean was sitting in a chair next to the bed staring at Daniela as she slept. She was fine yesterday, almost normal and then today she wakes up and goes under a trance. What happened? He didn't know if he'd be able to sit back and watch her do this again.

Daniela moved and then opened her eyes. She lifted her arm and noticed the bandages on it. She sat up and looked at her arms. "What happened?"

"You tell me."

She looked over at Dean and noticed the wound on his face. "Did…did I do this?" He nodded. "I don't remember…Dean, I…" She knew it wasn't safe anymore. He was getting closer; she could feel it throughout her body. The only way for Sam, for anyone to be safe is if she got out of there.

Dean watched her sitting there in silence not liking it at all. Something was going through her mind and he knew it was something he wouldn't like.

"Daniela…"

"Dean I can't be here." She got off the bed and headed for the door. Before she could open it Dean pushed it closed again.

"I'm sorry Dean, I just can't sit back and watch your family die and know it's because of me. Please…let me go."

Dean knew she was talking about more ways than one for him to let her go but he couldn't get himself too. She held more of him then she knew and if he let her walk out that door he knew he would break. Break even more then he already was.

"But you are part of my family and if I let you go," she turned her head to look at him seeing the strain in his face, "if I let you go then I know I failed someone that I care about." He forced her whole body to turn and face him. "Daniela, please let me make this up to you and save you. I need you."

Daniela looked up into his broke eyes and then cupped his cheek in her hand, she ran her thumb across the fresh mark on his face from her. His hands slipped to her hips and she closed the space between them as she kissed his bottom lip lightly. He leaned his forehead against hers then turned his head a little to kiss her. He kissed her two times on the lips before he actually deepened the kiss. Careful not to scare her he took it slow let her get use to it.

He knew he was good to go when her hands cupped the back of his neck. He slid his hands down to her ass pulling her gently up which made her encircle his waist with her legs. She let out the tiniest moan making him smile into her mouth knowing it was from pleasure and not pain.

He turned her to the bed and laid her down. He felt her tense and he stopped. He let go of her lips and she was looking into his eyes. "I'll stop…"

"No," she said shaking her head, "please don't."

He looked into her eyes and knew she wanted to keep going. His lips crashed back onto hers making her moan in surprise.

"You sure?" he asked out of breath but she continued to kiss him and run her hands down his chest. He was afraid this may spark some memories for her.

She nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I'm sure."

He took off his shirt and she moved her lips from his and began to kiss his neck and shoulders. His hands running under her shirt trying to feel any skin he could.

She leaned back onto the bed and stared up at him as she began to unbutton her shirt from the top. He smiled and helped her starting from the bottom till their hands met in the middle and she let him take the last one.

He opened her shirt revealing a purple bra and he moved his hand down between her breasts then kissed her lips. His lips left hers moving down her neck, her chest and her stomach. She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes trying to block out the memories of what he had done with what he was doing to her now, making her feel good.

Once Dean had gotten to her jeans he felt her tense and she grabbed his hands. He looked up at her his right hand cupping her face seeing the panic in her eyes. "It's ok Daniela," he said softly, almost a whisper. "It's just me…I got you. Stay with me."

She licked her lips her eyes straying from his making him think he had lost her when she looked back at him and nodded letting go of his hand that was still on the button of her jeans. She let out a deep breath and he kissed letting her know he wasn't the guy she had met in hell, no he was the guy that saved her and loved her.

Their clothes were lost in the heat of the moment and Dean pulled the sheet over them as his mouth took hers in a heated passion.

He was right; he was the man who saved her not the one that was in hell. This one was gentler towards her, wanting to satisfy both and hold her close…not to rip and harm her soul.

Dean's knee had separated her legs settling himself between them as their eyes locked. "You trust me?"

She nodded biting her lip. "Yes." She felt him enter her slowly and with ease and she let out a tiny gasp. He groaned a bit feeling her heat wrap around him. His head nuzzled her neck as he kissed the crook of it causing her eyes to close in pleasure.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She moaned as he moved so gentle with her. His hands moved across her body giving her the sense of ease and comfort but mixed with pleasure.

Her hands were on his shoulders her eyes never leaving his except to kiss his chest, neck or shoulders.

She felt something build up inside her knowing she was close to an orgasm. Dean's hands slid to her hips then her thighs pulling them up knowing they were both close.

"I have you baby, stay with me," he whispered then bit his lip.

That was all she needed to hear for her orgasm to come. She cried out in pure pleasure causing Dean to go over the edge. He kissed her lips passionately sucking on her bottom lip then kissing her cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead.

She smiled a little finally feeling whole again, for the first time in…years. She would have never guessed it would have been Dean Winchester to do that for her.

Dean relaxed next to her holding her to him. She ran her hand down his chest and looked into his eyes. "I love you." The two stared into each other's eyes until he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

**Authors Note: **So I know it's been sooo very very very long since I've updated it but I think this was a good update if I do say so myself.


	9. The End Just Began

Daniela opened her eyes to see Dean sleeping. He had a protective arm over her but yet had a vulnerable look to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

"You're going to kill him," said a voice in the room.

She lifted her head to see a man with blond hair sitting at the end of the bed. His hands were folded on his lap and his skin was flaking off and he had blisters on him.

Daniela quickly sat up holding the sheet around her, "Dean! Dean!" She shook his but he didn't wake up. He stayed just the way he was.

"He won't wake up," said the man.

"What did you do?"

"He's just in a deep sleep. Trust me he's happy where he is."

"Who are you?" She looked into his eyes and frowned. She knew who he was, "Lucifer…"

He smiled and moved closer to her, "You're just as beautiful as your mother." His fingers brushed her cheek and she frowned.

"Don't touch me."

Lucifer just kept smiling, "You're going to kill Dean, Daniela."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"He's your weakness as you are to him. His death will be your fault. I'm going to find you and he'll be there to protect you and the only way to get to you is through him. I see it playing out. He'll protect you; I'll kill him and take you."

Daniela frowned looking at Dean as a tear came out of her eye. She wiped it away and looked back to see Lucifer gone. She sniffed and wiped the tears away from her face. She quietly slipped out of the covers and grabbed her clothes. She looked for a piece of paper and just ripped the back page of a book. She grabbed a pen and wrote a note to Dean. She looked at him sleeping peaceful as she put the note on her side of the bed. She walked out of the bedroom and quietly walked down the stairs.

Once she was finally outside she ran. She didn't know where she was going but she ran. She touched her back pocket making sure the gun was still there. When she knew she was a good few miles away she slowed down and hid in the darkness just in case they decided to sneak up on her in the car or not. She slipped through the trees and people's backyards.

Tears fell from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself. She really didn't want to live anymore. She couldn't be happy, no matter what happens, she'll always be running from Dean, from Lucifer, from Hell itself.

"Hey, sweetie you lost?" asked a female voice behind her.

Daniela quickly turned, hand on the gun. There was a woman with dark hair and pale complexion was standing a few feet away.

"Uh, no just taking a walk."

The woman smiled and shook her head, "You shouldn't lie sweetheart, it's bad for the soul." Her eyes went black and Daniela grabbed her gun. She went to shoot the demon when someone knocked her out.

The woman walked up to Daniela's unconscious body and then glared at the other demon, "You hesitated."

"No I didn't Meg."

She continued to glare, "If she would have shot me I would have killed you myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Daddy!" yelled a little boy running up to Dean and hugging his legs. Dean flipped him upside down and tickled his stomach making the boy laugh. "Daddy! Stop!" He continued to laugh and Daniela walked in with her arms crossed looking at Dean and her son._

_She cleared her throat and Dean looked up at her with a cheeky grin, "Hey mama," he said as he flipped Jacob and put him on his feet. He went running towards his room as Dean walked up to Daniela. He kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Hey daddy," she said with a small smile playing on her lips, "hope you're hungry because I made a big meal tonight."_

"_Well…what kind of meal are we talking about," he said kissing her neck making her laugh and he squeezed her ass. "So, I was thinking…"_

"_Hmmm?" she asked as she leaned her head against the wall behind her and he continued to smile. She wondered what he had up his sleeve._

"_I think…Jacob needs a little brother or sister."_

_Daniela looked at him, really looked at him as he raised his eyebrows in question wondering what she was going to say._

"_Are you being serious? I mean…like you really want to have another baby?"_

_His grin widened and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. He nodded looking into her eyes, "Yeah, I want to have another baby."_

"_You're not just saying that because you love the idea of making a baby but you __**really**__ want to have another baby?"_

_He laughed as he kissed her lips, "Yes Dani…I want to have another baby. Jacob needs a brother or sister. So I was thinking after dinner we put Jacob to bed early and we…" he leaned into her ear and whispered seductive words into her ear and she bit her bottom lip blushing a bit._

Dean groaned opening his eyes and pulling the pillow closer to him that he thought was Daniela. He lifted his head looking around and pleading to himself that she wasn't under another trance or dreaming of Hell. But there was silence. He sat up and noticed a note on her side of the bed. He picked it up and read…the first line made his heart drop to his stomach.

_Dean,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I knew I was endangering your life I just didn't know how badly until everything came together. If you were to protect me, I would only be killing you, murdering you as if I held the gun to your head and pulled the trigger myself. I love you, I do…but I'm sorry I couldn't murder you and lead your brother into the dragon's lair. _

_Love,_

_Daniela_

Dean jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on. He ran down the stairs, "Sam! Sam!"

Sam ran towards Dean's screams panicked. Bobby wheeled himself as fast as he could.

"She's gone…Daniela is gone."

"Where'd she go?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but she could have gone that far. Let's get our stuff together and let's go."

"Dean we don't even know where she went. Let's think ok? Did she mention anything to you yesterday about leaving?"

"She tried but I got her to stay. I was able to get her to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sam I will know! I know her better than anybody in the world! Damn it! I promised Castiel and I promised her, I'll protect her and she left to protect me."

"How do you know that?" asked Bobby.

Dean handed Sam the note. Sam read over it and looked at Dean handing it to Bobby.

"She did it to protect both of you," said Bobby.

"It's a trap," said Sam.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucifer has been able to get inside her mind. What if he planted that idea in her mind? He can't get to her so…"

"She went to him without knowing what she has done," said Bobby.

"Damn it Daniela," growled Dean running a hand down his face.

"There's more to Daniela than anyone knows," said Castiel appearing out of know where.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"She's…she's part angel that is the reason she can hold Lucifer's children. That and the angel blood inside her is well…very pure and strong."

"Whose blood is it?" asked Sam.

Castiel looked between the three men, "Michaels."

"So you're telling me," said Dean, "Michael had let his daughter be thrown into the pit so I could rip her to shreds and torture her to the end of time."

"Yes…angels don't have hearts remember that. We are cold blooded and we don't care about you, humans. Michael and every angel wanted this war to come they've been waited centuries and Michael would do anything for the big show down…even throwing his daughter into the pit."

"So she's not really a Stuart?"

Castiel shook his head, "She was adopted. Her mother was a virgin; Michael was able to get her pregnant without her knowing of course. Her mother died during birth and gave Daniela up for adoption."

"She doesn't know any of this does she?" asked Sam.

Castiel shook his head again," No, she is oblivious about everything. We need to get to her before it's too late."

"Do you know where she is? Can you find her?" asked Dean.

"I can try…it's gonna take all my power and abilities but I'll try."

"Then let's get ready…come on Sam, Bobby…you…"

"You think I'm going to sit this one out you idgit? You got to be kidding me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniela screamed as the tears spilled from her eyes. The pain was unbearable. She would think she'd be used to it from Hell.

"Just tell us where Sam is," said Meg, "Everything will be fine."

"Screw you," said Daniela and Meg shook her head.

A door opened and in walked Lucifer. Meg smiled at him while Daniela glared, her blood spilling on the floor around her.

"Daniela…you are very defiant, you would think you were my child instead of…" he chuckled, "well, you don't need to know the details. Just tell us where Sam is."

"You were in my head why don't you go into his and find him!"

"Because Sam is strong, very strong and knows how to block me out but you…you're just too weak and we checked the Singer Salvage Yard he is nowhere to be found. Where is Sam?"

"I don't know…and if I did I wouldn't tell you. You can kill me." She spit her blood at his shoes and smiled, "Fuck you."

Meg glared at Daniela holding the knife in her hand ready to kill her when Lucifer tells her to. "No," said Lucifer calmly and walking towards the door, "clean her up and put her in the cell. They'll come for her."

"How do you know?"

"They're human and the one is in love with her, they'll come."

Daniela didn't know how long she was in the cell for but it seemed like hours. She sat in the corner of her cell and had her head in her knees. She didn't know what was going to happen to her; she just hoped Sam and Dean were smart to just stay away.

She heard the door open and tried to look up the stoned steps to see who was coming down but she saw a body being thrown down the stairs and a few demons walking down. Daniela held onto the bars scurrying into the corner trying to stay as far as she could away from them. She swallowed hard as they threw the body into the cell next to her. She blinked a few times looking at the body then the demons who walked up the stairs and closed the door. The body groaned and Daniela squinted in the darkness to see who it was and that's when she realized who it was, "Dean!" She crawled over as close as she could with the bars in her way. She reached over as far as the bars would let her and touched his shoulder with her fingertips, "Dean…please wake up. Dean!"

Dean could hear her voice and tried to move. He was hurting bad. He swallowed hard and moved groaning in pain.

"Dean?"

"Dani…"

"Dean! Baby…what are you doing here?" She watched him get up and come closer to her. She felt tears spring to her eyes when she looked at his face. He was beaten and bruised. He had a black eye and a busted lip, his clothes were torn and blood was smeared on his skin.

They both reached for each other through the bars, tears rolling down Daniela's face as she touched him everywhere she could. She leaned her head against the bars as he did and kissed his forehead as she ran her hands through his hair. He held her in a tight grip as he began to cry.

"Where's Sam?" she asked and he stiffened.

"I-I don't know," he said and they looked into each other's eyes. Daniela frowned at the black eye and touched his face gently, "They ambushed us. They sent Castiel somewhere, Bobby's still out front waiting for us…I don't know. Are you ok? They didn't hurt you?"

"Not too much…they tried to get me to tell them where Sam was but I didn't Dean. They tried but I couldn't do that to you guys. I love you Dean."

"I love you."

"I'm sorry for leaving; I just thought it was right. I did…I didn't think any of this would happen. I am so sorry. This is my entire fault."

"Baby, don't cry." His grip on her tightened, "Please don't cry."

She nodded sniffing and wiping the tears away from her face. "How are we going to get out of this one?"

He shook his head, "I'll think of something ok?" She nodded; all she wanted to do was hold him. She kept her grip on him through the bars just sitting there holding him till she fell asleep. Dean held her with his one arm keeping an eye out for anything that was going to happen.

Hours passed and Daniela was still asleep and there was still silence. Where was Sam?

Finally someone opened the door to the basement. Daniela jumped hearing it and held onto Dean. They watched as someone came down the stairs.

"Sam?" asked Dean ready to get up but Daniela held onto him staring at Sam.

"That's not Sam," she said staring into his eyes, "It's Lucifer."

"He said yes…"

"No," growled Dean, "He would never say yes!" His grip tightened on Daniela. He didn't want to let her go, he couldn't let her go.

"He did but at a price," said Daniela. It felt like she could read Lucifer's mind. Something was happening to her and she couldn't explain it. She could feel all the emotions in the room; hear all the thoughts running through it. "As long as you were protected and not harm, Sam would say yes."

"Dani…how do you…" he looked at her then back at Lucifer.

"It's true I made him a deal," said Lucifer opening Dean's cell. Daniela tried to pull him as close as possible to her.

"Then leave him alone!" yelled Daniela.

"I am, I'm not going to hurt him because Dean Winchester, your part in this story…is over." Lucifer touched Dean's head and Dean disappeared before Daniela's eyes.

"Dean! Dean!" she yelled and looked at him, "What'd you do to him?"

"I just sent him away Daniela. Don't worry I'll take care of you now."

Dean opened his eyes to find himself in the car with Bobby, "What the hell?" asked Bobby.

"Dani?" he looked in the back and she wasn't there. He got out of the car and went towards the building to see a bright light appear in the windows and everything in the world went silent. Dean went for the building again but Castile stopped him.

"They're not in there anymore. He's taken her."

"Where?"

Castiel shook his head, "I don't know."

Silence filled Earth for a minute and after that minute is when Hell broke loose throughout the world. Terrified screams filled the dark streets and children crying for help drew evil closer. It was the end of the world and it was just the beginning.

**End of Part 1**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Ok so it was has been months since I updated this one but I know now where I want this story to go. This was now just part 1 that you were reading. Part 2 will be up soon in the same story. You will find out what happened to Daniela and Lucifer, the end of the world, Dean, Bobby and Castiel. Things are just getting started for everyone.


End file.
